Schemes and Dreams: The Redemption of Rory Gilmore
by Mackiesgirl
Summary: Rory Gilmore thinks she is ready to move on with her life, but is she really? Post AYITL. COMPLETE! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Words had always come easily to Rory Gilmore. Whether they be spoken or written, words rarely failed her. She had too much of her mother in her to be any other way. But as she sat now, in her childhood bedroom, with pen and paper before her, the words she needed to both break a heart and set someone free refused to come.

The quiet knock on her door came as a welcome relief as her mother stepped into the room with two coffee cups. "Decaf break!" She announced, surveying the crumpled papers scattered across the floor before handing Rory her cup. "Still at it I see?"

Sighing Rory leaned back against her headboard cupping the mug in her hand. "It would be so much easier if Hallmark had a line of cards for this occasion. 'I just thought you should know that I'm pregnant with your baby but I promise not to interfere with your life.'"

"Short and sweet, you should go with that," Lorelai said settling herself on the bed beside her daughter before taking a thoughtful sip of her coffee. "You're sure that this is the way you want to go?"

"I don't have a whole bunch of options. I've decided that I want to go through with this pregnancy, that I am committed to raising this baby on my own and most importantly that I do not want to disrupt anyone's life."

"You know that I'm behind you no matter what you do," Lorelai said shifting to face Rory. "But absolving someone of all responsibility when it comes to another human being, their child, is not nearly as simple as it sounds. I know you're trying to do the right thing kid, but I'm not sure this is the way to go about it."

Standing up and starting to collect the many discarded papers off of the floor Rory could only shrug. "I have to at least to try to do the right thing. It's really out of my hands after that."

Straightening she began to smooth the papers as she handed them to her mother. "I just need to get this written. Maybe we can cobble something together from all of these. Dads stopping by before he flys out to Paris and I want this done with before I break the news to him. I'm on a deadline."

—

Rory could not imagine any other place on earth was as beautiful as Stars Hollow at Christmas time. She said so to her father as they strolled around the square together later that afternoon.

Pausing to watch a group of carolers pass by Christopher Hayden nodded in agreement. "I used to think this place was a bit like falling down the rabbit hole, but I get it now. There's a type of magic about this town." He gestured for his daughter to climb the steps to the gazebo ahead of him.

Taking a seat he contemplated Rory for a moment. "We could make small talk or you could tell me what's on your mind."

"It's that obvious?" Rory asked ruefully

Christopher shook his head with a chuckle. "Your mother practically shooed me out of the house the minute I got there which is usually a pretty good indication that she's got a secret that's not hers to share and you've been a tad bit distracted. I think we've circled the square at least five times.

"Have I told you how great I think it is that you and Mom have been able to keep your friendship and that you and Luke have made your peace with each other?"

"We've been good for years, as you well know. And you're stalling."

Laughing Rory could only nod. "Definitely stalling. Okay, here it goes. Dad, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant," he murmured after a moment of digesting the news before meeting Rory's eyes. "You're happy about this?"

"Well, I'm adjusting," she admitted. "But yes, I'm happy. And so you don't need to ask, I will be raising the baby on my own."

Leaning over Christopher gathered his oldest daughter into his arms. "If you're happy then I'm happy. And I think it goes without saying that if you need anything at all, you just need to say the word. I wasn't around much when you were growing up but I'm here now."

Smiling Rory gave her father a squeeze before standing up. "I know you are. And I'll be fine. I can do this."

"You will be spectacular," Christopher agreed taking her arm to assist her down the gazebo steps. "I'm going to be a grandfather," he mused. "I mean, that's not such a shock considering that I became a father at 16, but still. Is the news out yet, can I tell Gigi that she's going to be an aunt?"

"I actually spilled the beans in her Christmas present. I got her the complete works of Jane Austen and made the inscription out to Aunt Gigi. But I still have people to tell, namely the father. I've written him a letter just so he knows, but also that I understand that he has a life in progress and that I won't be making any demands now, or in the future.

"And I can see that you're biting your tongue right now," Rory paused to face her father, ignoring the customers coming in and out of Doose's Market on the busy sidewalk where they had stopped. "Like I told Mom, you're just going to have to trust me that this is the right decision, for all of us."

"I know I don't have a lot of room to talk Rory, but a child needs a father. I might not have always been there but I was always just a phone call away. What's going to happen when you have a six year old asking why all of their friends have dads and they don't?"

Not having an answer to the question she had already asked herself countless times Rory could only shrug her shoulders again. "I obviously don't have all of the answers. I am just taking this a day at a time and right now that involves me actually telling people. You're number four by the way. Mom and Luke know, and I haven't kept a secret from Lane since kindergarten. Gigi will be number five when you give her her Christmas present from me."

"And the father?" Christopher prodded gently. "Do I know him?"

After a short pause Rory nodded. "It's Logan, Dad."

"Huntzberger?" Christopher stopped in his tracks, visibly surprised. "I thought the two of you were over years ago? In fact I thought I heard he was married."

"Engaged," Rory corrected gently tugging on his arm to keep him moving. "And that is part of the complication. He's engaged to a girl his family approves of and I ended things for good before I knew I was pregnant. I thought about not telling him, but there was always a good chance that he would hear and put two and two together. This way he knows but also knows that I want him to move on."

"And you honestly think that will work?" Christopher asked incredulous.

"In most cases, no" Rory admitted "But when you consider that Logan is the heir to a multi billion dollar publishing company whose family never approved of me but very much approves of his finance, the french heiress, I think you can understand. He might not like it but Logan has to do the right thing by his family."

"And what about the right thing by you and his child?" Christopher all but exploded not quite able to process what he just heard. "You did not create this baby on your own Rory. Now I might not have known Logan well but I can't see him taking this sitting down."

All of a sudden unbelievably tired Rory was relieved to see that they had made their way back to the house. She wanted nothing more than to climb into her bed and forget about her problems for awhile. Smiling sadly she leaned in to kiss Christopher's cheek. "I don't think he has a choice."

—

Anyone witnessing the family dinner that evening would never have guessed the complicated relationships amongst the four adults seated at the kitchen table. It was true that Lorelai and Christopher were able to put their past behind them and become friends again but most surprising was that Luke and Christopher had come to an unspoken truce mostly based on their shared love of Lorelai and Rory.

"Dinner was delicious, Luke," Christopher said dropping his napkin on his plate. "And I meant it, if you ever decide to go into fine dining I want to be the first to invest."

"Why can people not just accept that I am happy with my dinner?" Luke groaned.

"Sore subject?" Christopher asked Rory who was seated next to him

"Any subject that involves Emily Gilmore is a sore subject," Lorelai piped up from where she stood loading the dishwasher. "But while the world has been denied a Luke's Diner franchise we will be expanding The Dragonfly."

Filling Christopher in as she worked she could only laugh when he offered to invest. "Business Chris kinda freaks me out."

"Yeah, me too," he admitted stretching. "I never thought I would be any good at the suit and tie thing but it turns out I am. Somewhere in the vacuum of time my teenage self is dying a slow and painful death."

Checking his watch, he looked over at Luke. "I have a few hours to kill before I need to be at the airport. Do you guys still have that hidden bar?"

"The Secret Bar," Luke corrected. "And yeah, I could use a beer." Turning to Lorelai and Rory. "Do you two want to come?"

"I'm headed to bed," Rory said stifling a yawn before standing up.

"And I'm just going to take Paul Anka for a quick stroll before I head on up to bed. THe PVR calls," Lorelai said leaning give Luke a peck on the cheek. "Before I forget though, called earlier and asked if you and I would meet her at the store after closing tomorrow night."

"Mrs. Kim?" Luke asked suddenly panicked. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I promise. I haven't even worn my Jesus is my homeboy ugly Christmas sweater yet. I have no idea but she said it was time sensitive and that she needed to speak to both of us."

Shrugging into his coat Luke could only nod as Lorelai and Rory bid Christopher goodbye. "Wish Gigi a Merry Christmas for us," Lorelai called from the front door. "And tell her to open her present from Luke and I after she opens Rory's. Sequined Converse will take some of the sting out of the complete works of Jane Austen."

Lorelai shut the door and turned to a disgruntled Rory. "You do realize that they are off to discuss you, right?"

"I kind of figured as much." Rory said with a sigh.

—

The Secret Bar was doing a swift business that evening. "Taylor is having dinner with Hank from Woodbury tonight," the waitress confided as she took their order. "We have the all clear until at least midnight as they tend to spend the whole evening arguing and getting drunk."

"I'm not sure what that means," Christopher confessed after the waitress had left to fill their order. "I find that I usually need an interpreter when I visit this town."

"I've lived here my entire life and most of the time I have no idea what the hell is going on. That's Lorelai's job. I take out the garbage and kill the spiders, she keeps up on the town lunacy."

"Full moon around here must be a lot of fun." Accepting his drink from the waitress with a smile, he held it up in a toast. "To us, it looks like we're about to become grandfathers."

"Looks like," Luke agreed with a smile clinking his bottle with Christophers glass. "It's hard to believe. Grandfathers are supposed to be old and smell like mothballs. And Rory, well it feels like she should still be catching the bus to Hartford everyday, not a grown woman…"

"About to become a single mother," Christopher supplied. "Tell me, how do you feel about the whole situation?"

Pausing to take a slug of his beer Luke took a moment before meeting Christopher's eye. "Do you mean, how I feel at home or how I actually feel because those are two totally different things."

"This is still new information to me, but I have a feeling you and I share an opinion on the matter," Christopher said setting his drink down and leaning in. "I don't agree with how Rory plans to handle this and I don't think you do either."

"No, I don't!" Luke practically exploded, lowering his voice when several nearby heads swiveled their way. "It would be one thing if the father was some deadbeat son of a…" clearing his throat. "Well, he's not. I liked Logan. He wanted to marry her years ago and I know that she wasn't ready then but now is different. She's having his baby."

"She's having his baby," Christopher repeated. "And he's engaged to someone else."

"Some french heiress," Luke carried on. "And everyone, Rory included, seems to think that that's that. Like people don't change their minds everyday. Only difference here is that there is billions of dollars involved."

"Her family is basically the european version of the Huntzbergers," Christopher supplied. "I suspect it is more of a business deal than a love match. But that's speculation on my part."

"A happily engaged guy doesn't mess around with his ex girlfriend if you ask me," Luke muttered. "I don't like how it went down but I think the guy deserves a little more than a letter thanking him for providing his sperm and that his services will no longer be required."

Despite the seriousness of the of conversation Christopher let out a chuckle. "I can't believe Lor hasn't talked her out of this."

"She's tried. But you know what the two of them are like. She's team Rory. And at the end of the day so am I," he admitted with a sigh, obviously frustrated.

Christopher could only nod, because he had come to the same conclusion himself. "I would love to read that letter though."

Setting his beer down on the table Luke reached inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope. "This letter?" he asked setting it down between them on the table. "Rory asked me to mail it on my way in to work in the morning," he rushed to explain. "She wanted it out of sight."

Examining the plain white envelope addressed to Logan Huntzbergers office in London Christopher raised his eyes to meet Lukes. "Postal service at this time of year is so unreliable. How about I personally make sure that this makes its way to its destination."

Slowly leaning forward Luke held his hand out to shake Christophers. "I think that is the first good idea I have heard in the last month."


	2. Chapter 2

It's the Christmas poem, the same one that has graced the cover of The Gazette for decades now!"

Rolling her eyes at Charlie and Esther, who had both turned to see what the commotion was, Rory pushed away from her desk and stood up to greet a very red faced Taylor Doose, who had just stormed into the Stars Hollow Gazette. "Most people just reply to a text, Taylor."

"Most people have more respect for a decades old tradition, young lady!" Taylor replied indignantly coming to stand in front of her, hands on hips. "I have never met anyone so intent on bucking tradition as you are since you have taken over as editor. In all his years of manning the helm of this fine newspaper, Bernie Roundbottom and I never had as many dust ups as you and I have since just this summer."

"Oh come on Taylor, Bernie Roundbottom was on autopilot for at least the last twenty years and you know it! Now, if you had read my text correctly you would see that I am not trying to replace the Christmas poem, simply supplement it with poems from the local schools. I spoke to the principals of the elementary, middle and high school over a month ago and they agreed to hold a competition amongst their students, the best holiday themed poem would grace the front page of The Gazette"

"This was not mentioned at this months school board meeting!" Taylor huffed but took the three pieces of paper Rory held out to him. "Dreidel Fun," by Anna Feinstein," He read out loud.

"I think it adds a bit of diversity to our paper," Rory said pointing out the next poem entitled 'The Yule Glow.' And I also thought a small prize donated by local businesses might be a fun way to encourage the kids to consider entering next year. This is how traditions are created after all."

Stroking his beard thoughtfully Taylor nodded slowly considering the possibility of free advertising. "Doose's will provide the prizes of course. I suppose you're right, diversity and showcasing local talent is always a good thing."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes again Rory plastered a smile on her face instead. "I totally agree." She turned to return to her desk when the scent of Charlie's tuna fish sandwich wafted her way and with little to no warning she was bent over her waste paper basket losing her lunch.

"Oh dear, oh my," she could hear Taylor flapping around in the background as she slowly stood back up frantically thinking of an excuse for what had just happened.

Startled by the hand holding out the paper towel she took it gratefully trying to ignore the all too knowing look on Esther's face. "The first few months are the worst. It'll pass." she announced in her usual monotone before shuffling back to her filing cabinet

"The first few months…" Taylor whispered looking at Rory as if she had grown two heads. "Does that mean…?"

"I don't suppose you're going to believe that I have the stomach flu now, huh?" Rory asked tossing the paper towel she had wiped her mouth with into the garbage before remembering what it's contents were.

"Well, I must say I'm surprised but I do believe congratulations are in order." Leaning over Taylor awkwardly hugged Rory before moving back quickly as he had gotten up wind from the offending garbage can. "Fantastic news! I have to be off but you take care of yourself and carry on with the Christmas edition."

Dropping her head to her hands Rory only gave herself a moment to wallow before she reached for her phone. She had to text her mother and let her know the cat was well and truly out of the bag.

"This town is full of lunatics," Luke muttered later that evening as he and Lorelai crossed the square where a large banner proclaiming 'Congratulations Rory!' was strung up between light posts.

"Very loving and supportive lunatics," Lorelai agreed cheerfully linking her arm through her husbands. "Taylor spilled the beans less than three hours ago and I've already gotten at least five cards, two flower arrangements and a pie. This town loves a new baby."

"I guess things could be worse," Luke agreed grudgingly patting Lorelai's hand as they approached Kim's Antiques. "Now you're sure we're not going to get yelled at for anything in there?"

"I have been wracking my brain and the only thing I can think of is that I gave Steve and Kwan my old Megadeth Cds a couple of months ago. Those kids really like their heavy metal. But I'm almost positive they wouldn't have ratted me out. Just in case though, I brought her a poinsettia as a peace offering, that should get us off with a stern lecture and nothing more."

Looking doubtful Luke reached out to knock on the door only for it to be flung open before his hand even made contact with the wood. "Luke, Lorelai, right on time. Come in, come in." Mrs. Kim greeted ushering them into the store, locking the door behind them and turning the open sign to closed.

Seated at the kitchen table the couple kept exchanging looks as Mrs. Kim bustled around preparing tea and a tray of flax seed biscuits before taking her seat at the table. "Now, I know you must be curious as to why I have asked you to come here today," she stated as she began to pour tea.

"Well, yes," Lorelai finally admitted after a moments silence. "Your friendship…" she paused for a moment searching for the right words. "Our relationship has always meant a great deal to me, to both of us," She motioned to Luke "and I would hate to think that we'd done something to offend you."

"You think I've called you here because I'm upset with you?" Mrs. Kim asked letting out a sharp, short bark that they took as a laugh. "That's ridiculous!"

"Oh, well that's good then." Luke said nudging Lorelai under the table in a silent plea to stay quiet and definitely keep any knowledge of contraband heavy metal cds to herself.

"I asked you to meet me tonight because I have some information that the two of you might find interesting. Do you know Ed and Lois Wilkie from Woodbury?"

Exchanging puzzled looks they both shook their heads. "They own Woodbury Antiques." Mrs. Kim prompted.

"Oh, I've been there several times. I got the cutest little desk that I'm getting refinished for the new hotel there just a few weeks ago…"

Reaching across the table Luke gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I don't think Mrs. Kim wants to discuss antiques at the moment."

"No, I don't" Mrs. Kim agreed in her abrupt manner. "And Lois had mentioned that you had been in recently."

"Well with the new hotel and spa opening I need to start thinking about refurbishing it and of course you are always my first choice…" She trailed of as Luke muttered for her to focus.

"Anyway, I do know Lois and Ed. Not well of course but I have been in their shop several times over the years. They're lovely people."

"They are good, Christian people." Mrs. Kim agreed with an approving nod. "They have had more than their fair share of heartache over the years though. I'm telling you this in the strictest of confidence now. Ed has not been in the best of health over the last few years and Lois has found managing the business on her own to be a strain. And then this past September their daughter Laura, their only child died suddenly. A drug overdose." She said with a sad shake of her head.

"Oh, those poor people," Lorelai murmured.

"Laura had been a wild child, willful," Mrs. Kim continued, her emotions back in check. "They had not heard from her in years and only found out about her death several weeks after the fact. Social Services had gotten in touch with them, it seems that just over a year ago Laura had given birth to a baby boy. He'd been born addicted to drugs and she had abandoned him at the hospital just hours after he was born. He has been in foster care for the last several months.

"Now Ed and Lois would love nothing more then to bring their grandson home and raise him but at this point in their lives they know it wouldn't be in his best interest. Instead they were hoping to find a couple that would love and cherish him and allow them to be a part of his life."

Startled both Luke and Lorelai stared at Mrs. Kim in dead silence. "I thought of you two." Reaching behind her she took a picture of a little boy with dark curly hair and big blue eyes from the counter and held it up for them to examine. "His name is Nathan and he's almost 14 months old."

"Oh, oh," Lorelai stuttered covering her mouth with her hands.

Reaching for the picture Luke studied it for a long moment before turning it around for Lorelai to see. "That's the kids," he said simply.

Nodding, wiping the tears that had already started to fall Lorelai jumped up and raced around the table to embrace her husband. "That's the kid," she agreed in a whisper. "That's our kid."

smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at the bar of the Stags Head near the docks in London, Christopher Hayden kept his eye on the door as he nursed a pint of lager. It was nearly seven o'clock on the Friday evening before Christmas and the pub was doing a brisk business.

Feeling the gust of damp London air as the door opened once more Christopher immediately spotted who he had been waiting for. Standing and holding his hand out in greeting he gave the easy and confident air of someone used to dealing in uncomfortable situations. "Good to see you Logan, thank you for meeting me."

Taking the seat at the bar next to Christopher Logan Huntzberger nodded, his manner just as easy as Christophers. "It's good to see you too. I have to admit I was surprised when my assistant told me you had asked to meet me for a drink."

"I bet you were," Christopher chuckled motioning for the bartender to come over and take Logan's drink order. "And probably more than a little suspicious but good manners and breeding won out and here you are."

"Here I am," Logan agreed accepting his pint from the bartender with a polite thank you. He took a drink before turning to to study the man sitting next to him. "I take it this is not a business matter or a courtesy call because you're in the area."

"I was headed to Paris but I rearranged my plans to stop over here to give you this." He slid the plain white envelope addressed to him across the bar to Logan.

Recognizing the neat script immediately Logan hesitated before taking it. "Is she okay?" He asked, his voice low and suddenly urgent.

"Just read it," Christopher urged standing up and excusing himself to the restroom to give Logan a moment to read the letter on his own.

Sliding back into his seat a few minutes later he was not surprised to see how quickly the easy going facade had slipped away from Logan's face. He looked utterly devastated, the letter clutched in his hand.

"You know." It wasn't a question and Christopher understood that as Logan sat slumped over his drink staring straight ahead. "You know that she's having my baby but," he fumbled with the letter for a moment, searching for Rory's exact words "She 'wishes me a lifetime of happiness'."

"She's trying to do the right thing, Logan. She doesn't seem to think there is any other way," Christopher explained gently. "I should add that she doesn't know that I'm here. She asked Luke to mail the letter and both he and I felt that you deserved better than getting news like this through the mail."

Snorting Logan finally met his eye, "You and Luke, huh? Things have obviously changed since the last time I was around."

Standing up and shrugging into his coat Christopher could only shake his head sadly. "People change and move on. Sometimes by choice, sometimes by necessity. I'm only here because I want to remind you that this is your life Logan and the decisions you make now are the ones you have to live with. You! Not your family, not even Rory and the baby, but you! The only catch is you have to choose. Until you do that I hope you can respect her wishes." Tossing a bill on the bar to cover the tab before laying his hand briefly on Logans shoulder. "Take care and Merry Christmas."

Taking his phone out of his pocket as he stepped out into the damp and foggy December night he quickly scrolled through his numbers as he walked towards a taxi rank down the street. He spoke low and quietly when the call was answered on the other end. "It's done. I don't know if it made a difference but at least we tried." Listening for a minute he broke out in a grin before saying goodbye and climbing into a black cab headed for Heathrow.

Standing on the sidewalk in front of Luke's taking in Stars Hollow festooned in all of it's Christmas finery Rory couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret. She could not believe how many real Christmases at home she had missed over the past decade. Only last year she had made a flying visit home as she chased her journalistic dreams across the ocean.

It wasn't just those dreams she was chasing she admitted to herself as she turned to open the door to Luke's. It was Logan too. Logan who was her baby's father but engaged to someone else. Shaking her head sadly she headed into Luke's to meet her mother for lunch.

In spite of her mood she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Luke and Lorelai holding hands across the counter while whispering to each other. "Hey," she called forcing herself to sound jollier than she felt. "Get a room! What are you two, newlyweds?"

Turning around at her daughter's voice Lorelai grinned, patting the stool next to her at the counter. "Marriage looks good on you," Rory said taking the seat next to her mother, "both of you." she added including Luke in her smile. "You're both practically glowing."

Exchanging a quick smile with Luke Lorelai gave an exaggerated shrug of her shoulders while taking a sip of her coffee. "Life is good. I finally talked this guy into making an honest woman out of me, I'm expanding the Dragonfly and I'm about to become a Grandmother. If I were any happier I'd be twins!"

"That is a lot to celebrate," Rory agreed perusing the menu before settling on a club sandwich. "I've got to eat and run if I'm going to get to the airport in time to pick Grandma up."

"And poof," Lorelai exclaimed snapping her fingers above her head . "Good mood gone!"

"Oh come on," Rory nudged her shoulder. "It'll be nice to have Grandma here. And at least you don't have to go to Nantucket like you had originally agreed."

"True," Lorelai agreed nibbling thoughtfully on a french fry as Luke set down their orders. "It will be nice to spend Christmas in our own house for our first Christmas as a married couple. I guess Mom arranging to have the interior of The Sand Castle painted over Christmas was not the worst thing to happen. Plus April will be arriving Christmas Eve and we're having Christmas dinner at our house for the first time ever. It's exciting."

"Exciting," Rory mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich. "Plus I thought I would tell Grandma about the baby on the ride from the airport."

"Brave," Lorelai said miming ripping a bandaid off. "It will all be my fault anyway, despite the fact that you are 33 years old. It will give her some time to get used to the idea before making verbal mince meat of me so thank you!"

"Anything to help," Rory said gathering her coat and bag so she could be on her way. "Bye!" She called to Luke who had just answered the diners phone and was listening intently with a huge grin on his face.

"You're what!" Emily Gilmore exploded just over an hour later as Rory negotiated the heavier than usual holiday traffic exiting the airports arrival parking lot.

"You heard what I said, Grandma," Rory sighed.

"Of course I heard what you said," Emily snapped adjusting her seat belt. "I was hoping it would be followed by a 'just kidding.' You girls have the most bizarre sense of humour about the most awful things."

"It's not a joke, I am actually pregnant. Single and pregnant." Rory added just to make sure Emily had the whole picture right from the beginning.

"I suppose your mother is just delighted with this," Emily stormed on. "The next generation of illegitimate Gilmore's. I'm glad your Grandfather isn't here to see this, it would have broken his heart."

With that low blow Emily crossed her arms over her chest, her lips in a thin line while she turned her attention to staring out the window.

"I'm sorry Grandma, that this upsets you. I just wanted to be honest though. Part of your problem with mom is that she never tells you anything. I didn't want to hide this from you. I'm raising this baby on my own and I want to know that I can count on you to be a part of our lives."

Emily was silent for a moment and Rory was beginning to worry about what exactly was going through her mind when she let out a huff. "Well, what did you think I was going to do? Disown you? Sew you a scarlet letter? You get this melodramatic streak from your mother. I'm allowed to be shocked and even disappointed but I'm not going to cast you or this baby aside. Family is family after all. I know it's very chic these days to be a single mother but I came from a time and a place where a child needed a father and I don't see anything wrong with that."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Rory agreed sadly. "Just in this case things are complicated. It's best that I raise this baby on my own."

"And what does the father think of this or does he ever know? Do you even know who the father is?"

"Oh course I know who the father is," Rory said through gritted teeth clutching the steering wheel. "And I wrote him a letter."

"How very Edith Wharton of you," Emily said with a sniff. "So if you know who the father is then why can't you take a leap and have a relationship with him? You obviously had some sort of relations at one point. Is he incarcerated? Or a drug user?"

"It's Logan Huntzberger, Grandma," Rory blurted out.

And for once once Emily Gilmore was without words.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think in the history of being full anyone has ever been quite as full as I am right now!" Lorelai Gilmore declared as she sprawled out on her living room couch between Rory and Luke. "You did yourself proud Luke. I would show you proper appreciation but I think if I tried to move I might explode."

"It's just not Christmas without overindulging," Rory agreed stifling a yawn.

"I don't think overindulge quite covers it," April moaned from where she was sprawled on the floor beside Jess. "I'm sure there is another word but I'm too full and my brain isn't working."

"Oh for heaven's sake, if you all hadn't acted like gluttons you wouldn't be complaining right now," Emily complained as she came in to the room with a cup of tea. Taking a seat she crossed her legs primly. "You did the exact same thing at Thanksgiving and yet here you are. A Cocker Spaniel has more common sense."

"Gluttonous!" Aprile piped up. "That is a much better description!"

At her mother's impatient sigh Lorelai struggled to sit up properly. "Actually, now that everyone is here, well mostly everyone. Maybe we should wait until Liz and T.J. are here?" She turned to Luke. "They'll be here for Boxing Day dinner."

"I think you have everyone's attention now," Luke said softly, very aware of the four pair of curious eyes now on them.

"Okay, well Luke and I have some news!"

"Oh, no! You're getting divorced!" Emily groaned. "I just knew it was too much to ask for the two of you to make any kind of commitment!"

"Mom!" Lorelai yelped astonished. "Look at my face, look at Lukes. Do these look like faces that are about to announce their divorce after 7 weeks of marriage?"

Taking a sip of her tea Emily shrugged. "You never react in a sane way to anything, how was I to know?"

Before Lorelai could retort and start a fight that could last for hours Luke jumped in. "We're adopting a baby!" Throwing his arm around Lorelai's shoulder he grinned at her. "Sorry."

There was complete silence for a good thirty seconds while everyone processed the news that Luke had just blurted out. It was Emily that broke the silence. "Well, I think that is just wonderful."

"Really?" Lorelai asked. "You do?"

"Well of course I do," Emily replied. "A baby is a blessing."

"We think so," Luke agreed giving Lorelai's shoulder a slight squeeze. "Thank you, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Yes, thank you," Lorelai repeated before turning to Rory as Luke went on to explain the situation to the others. "I have been dying to tell you for days now but everything happened so fast and we went and met with Nathan's grandparents, that's his name by the way, and got their blessing and now Social Services will be coming to do a home study later this week and if all goes well we should be bringing him home by the middle of January."

"I am so incredibly happy for you both," wrapping her arms around her mother Rory could feel her eyes growing damp. "This is really the cherry on top of yours and Luke's happily ever after! And I always wanted a little brother."

"This is so exciting!" April announced. "This house is going to be crazy with two babies!"

"Woah, what?" Jess asked straightening up from where he had been lounging beside April, the lazy grin on his face replaced by shock. "What do you mean two babies?"

Later that night after Emily had retired to the guest room upstairs and April was on the phone to her mother Jess bid Luke and Lorelai a goodnight and a Merry Christmas.

"When will we see you next?" Lorelai asked walking him to the door. "We're going to have a party when we bring Nathan home, I hope you'll come."

"I wouldn't miss it," Jess said with a grin. "I'm actually coming back for New Years Eve. Liz and T.J. are going out and I promised Doulah I would hang with her, do whatever ridiculous thing this town does to ring in the New Year."

He leaned in to hug both Lorelai and his uncle before cocking his head towards the door. "Walk me out?" He asked Rory.

"Sure," Rory agreed grabbing a sweater and following him out the door and onto the front porch. The night sky was clear but there was a definite nip to the air.

""So," Jess said turning to face Rory, his hands stuffed in his pocket. "With everything going on I didn't really get to congratulate you."

"Oh, it's okay," Rory murmured, suddenly feeling flustered.

"No, it's a big deal. And doing it on your own. Luke filled me in," he added. "Well the single mother gig is hard but you know that just as well as I do. Maybe better since Liz wasn't so great at staying single."

Despite herself Rory laughed. "I know it's going to be hard but I want this baby. My life was kind of at a standstill and I didn't know where I was going. And then boom, two pink lines and everything changed."

"So where is the great Rory Gilmore headed now?" Jess asked leaning over the railing, studying the quiet street. "Last time I saw you, you were all juiced up about the book you were writing about you and your mom. How's that going?"

"I'm done the first draft," Rory said coming to lean on the railing beside him. "I needed something to work on to get me through those sleepless nights when I thought I was going to lose my mind. Now I just have to clean it up and start shopping it around."

"I was hoping you were going to say that," Jess said turning to her with a grin. "You might not know this but I have some connections in the publishing business. Of course I would understand if you were looking to go with one of the bigger publishing houses."

"Really?" Rory asked both surprised and pleased. "Wouldn't that be considered some form of nepotism?"

"We're step cousins, nepotism would be a bit of a stretch even by the easiest of the offended. Plus, you're a professional writer, you would be an asset. Once you're happy with it send the manuscript to me and I'll read it."

"And if you hate it, no pressure, okay? I still have some contacts out there but dealing with you would be ideal." Rory said. "I should add that you're in it. I changed names but you'll recognize yourself."

"I figured as much," Jess said with a shrug. "I can only hope you painted me in a sympathetic light, tortured rather than the tool I was."

"You'll have to wait and see," Rory admitted with a laugh. "You're opinion means a lot to me so I will get back to work on it and have it to you within the month. The Gazette keeps me busy but I still have lots of spare time."

"I cannot believe you took on The Stars Hollow Gazette, home of the seasonal poems and supermarket coupons." Jess mused. "You could do so much better."

"Everyone else seemed to think so too," Rory said with a sigh. "But in the end it was the only job I could get. At least now that I'm pregnant Taylor has grown a conscience and is paying me. And really, I like it. I like reporting news and stories that are really important to the people of this town. It doesn't just end up in the recycle bin the next day. People discuss the articles and cut out pictures and hang them on the refrigerator because they know the people in the picture. It matters."

"Well if you like it," Jess said straightening up. "I should get going. Liz and T.J. should be home from their Circus Christmas dinner, or whatever you call it, by now and it's cold out. You should get inside. And start working on that manuscript."

I will do that," Rory said leaning in for a hug. "And if you and Doulah don't mind, can I hang out with you guys on New Years Eve? Everyone else has plans."

"It's a date," he agreed going down the steps. "And Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"The guys an even bigger jerk than I thought he was if he doesn't at least to try to make things right." With that he turned and headed down the darkened street towards his mother's house.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look like you need coffee," Lorelai said looking up from the tv when Rory came in from saying goodbye to Jess. "I've figured out that if I brew a pot of decaf and then add a spoonful of instant to my cup it's drinkable."

"You really don't need to keep brewing decaf, I can buy instant decaf," Rory said following her mother into the kitchen.

"Oh no, it's bad enough that my grandchild is now being forced to drink broken coffee, I will not expose he or she to the evils of decaf. I am more than happy to make that sacrifice."

"There are times that I almost have to agree with Luke, your attachment to coffee is bordering on unhealthy." Rory said pulling a box of pop tarts out of the cupboard while her mother doctored the coffee at the counter.

Sitting down at the kitchen table across from Rory, Lorelai raised her coffee cup in a toast. "Merry Christmas kid."

"Merry Christmas," Rory said with a smile breaking her pop tart in half and offering part to Lorelai. "I think it was a good one."

"Definitely a good one," Lorelai agreed grimacing slightly as she took her first sip of coffee. "What did you and Jess talk about?"

"I knew it! I knew you were waiting up so you could pry!" Rory laughed. "And nothing much. He congratulated me on the baby, unofficially offered to publish my book and called Logan a jerk. Oh and I'm going to hang out with him and Doulah on New Years. I know I told you I would go to the party at the Dragonfly but just the thought of dressing up and putting on heels makes me tired."

"That is an awful lot of information in one breath," Lorelai said clasping her hands under her chin and leaning in to study Rory. "And I was kind of thinking Jess would offer with the book. He and I might not have always have seen eye to eye when you guys were teenagers but he's turned into a pretty decent guy and Luke and I have been to a few of the launch parties for books his publishing company puts on. They're pretty impressive."

"Yeah, I've heard good things through the grapevine over the years," Rory admitted. "I was just so busy with everything I kind of lost track of Jess. He's done well for himself."

"He has," Lorelai agreed. "Things between you two were never properly resolved. Any old feelings creeping back?"

"No," Rory said with a shake of her head, maybe a bit too fast. "I mean, I have wondered from time to time what could have been but I think Jess and I are best left to be friends. And I'm not really in the market for revisiting old flames right now seeing where it lead me last time," she motioned to her belly.

"Good point," Lorelai agreed. "And I take it you would tell me if you had heard anything from Logan?"

"I'm not going to hear anything from Logan," Rory said with a sad sigh. "I said what had to be said and honestly I don't even want to think about it anymore. I'd much rather talk about happier things, like my new baby brother. Can I help decorate his room?"

"I'm counting on it. I need someone on my side as Luke has already started talking about a fly fishing theme for the nursery. As soon as I can vacate your grandmother from the guest room we can go up there with paint samples. I've already started a board on Pinterest for ideas.

"Luke and I were talking," Lorelai continued getting up to pour another cup of coffee, "that we would build an extension on off the kitchen for a room for the baby."

"Oh, mom," Rory said feeling her eyes well up. "That is so nice and generous of you guys and I really, really appreciate it. More than you will ever know."

"But?" Lorelai asked leaning back against the counter.

"But I can't let you guys do that. It's sink or swim time for me and I have to make a life for me and the baby which starts with having a place of our own. When Taylor agreed to start paying me he also offered me the apartment above The Gazette."

"Bernie Roundbottom's bolt hole?" Lorelai asked incredulously. "He spent more time up there then he did at home, his wife was a very domineering woman. It's probably full of empty bourbon bottles and every back issue of Playboy."

"It's surprisingly neat for what you think goes on in a bolt hole," Rory said. "And I'm going to start moving in the day after tomorrow. It might look better when you guys have your home visit from Social Services not to have me hanging around indefinitely."

"Rory," Lorelai exclaimed. "You know that you have a place here for as long as you want and need it. This is your home as much as mine."

"I know," Rory said getting up to hug her mother. "But it's yours and Luke's home now too. And Nathan's. It's time to make some new memories here and time for me to start my life over."

—

"I don't understand why you won't just let me buy you a house. If you're insisting on staying in this town you should have a home, not a squat with a hotplate."

"It's really not that bad, Grandma," Rory said over breakfast with her Grandmother at Luke's a few mornings later. "It has a bedroom, a bathroom and a combined kitchen and living room. Oh, and the cutest little alcove which will be perfect for the babies crib and change table. And it's right above work which will make my life a lot easier."

"And that's fine if you don't have any other choice but I'm offering to buy you a house. No strings attached. I have the money, Rory, and it would make me feel so much better if you just let me," Emily practically pleaded.

"It's what I want though, Grandma. I really appreciate the offer but this is the way I want to do things right now." She reached across the table to give her grandmother's hand a squeeze. "Now eat," she ordered. "Luke's southwest omelet is the best in New England, no word of a lie."

Picking up her fork with a sniff she studied Rory for a moment. "The offer stands, all you have to do is say the word."

"Thank you Grandma," Rory said relieved that Emily finally seemed willing to drop the subject.

"Of course, the Huntzbergers should be offering you some sort of financial compensation. You are having to put your career on hold while you raise the heir apparents love child."

"Oh boy," Rory muttered realizing that her grandmother was far from through with uncomfortable subjects.

"Of course, being a Gilmore I would hope you would spit on them if they ever offered. We can take care of our own. You're a million times better than any Huntzberger."

"You always liked Logan," Rory felt the need to argue.

"I did like Logan. I always felt his character was much stronger than either of his parents, or his grandfather for that matter, awful little man. But to leave you high and dry the minute things didn't go to plan. Well, I'm sorry to say he proved me wrong. I have a good mind to pay his father a visit and give him a piece of my mind."

"Please, please do not do that," Rory begged, suddenly panicked. "There is nothing about this situation that could be improved by having Mitchum Huntzberger involved."

"I suppose you're right," Emily sighed picking at her omelet. "It just makes me so angry that you have somehow become the Huntzberger families dirty little secret. You! A Gilmore. It is beyond absurd."

"In fairness I don't know that Logan even knows yet. I only sent the letter a week ago. Now you should hurry and finish your breakfast so I can get you to the airport on time." Rory reminded her grandmother. "Oh, hi" she trailed off looking up at Kirk who had stopped at their table holding a copy of the New York Times.

"Your newspaper, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Ahhh, thank you," she said taking it and handing Kirk a five dollar bill. "I will be leaving today but I appreciate you getting me the paper everyday. You may go now."

Dismissed, Kirk wandered off and Emily began spreading out the paper across the table. "You know you can subscribe to that online," Rory said dodging the arts section.

"It's not the same," Emily muttered before looking pointedly at Rory. "You of all people, editor of a small town newspaper should agree."

"Oh, I do," Rory admitted. "But the Stars Hollow Gazette runs about 30 pages on a good day. We're a staff of three and on top of editor I'm also the delivery person and advertising rep. These are problems I am sure the editor of the New York Times has… Grandma, what's wrong?"

Emily had all of a sudden gone very still. Slowly laying down the financial section so Rory could see the headline declaring that the Huntzberger and DesJarlais publishing merger had fallen through. "I think," she said in a hoarse whisper "that Logan received your letter."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, Troops, you all have your assignments. I will see you back here in an hour." Rory said to the group of kids gathered outside The Gazettes office with various sleds and wagons. "Remember most businesses are closing early today because it's New Years Eve so move quickly. And there might just be a bonus if you get back in under an hour and there are no complaints! Taylor has eyes and ears all over this town," she shouted after them as they began to disperse.

Settling back behind her desk inside she let out a contented sigh. "Hiring kids to deliver the paper was a genius idea," she announced to Esther and Charlie. "My feet are already thanking me."

With the New Year's edition on its way out around town Rory began to plan the layout for the following weeks paper. "Hey, Esther," she called. "Have you sorted the mail yet? I don't understand why this town is so anti email. They still insist on actually mailing their letters to the editor."

Wordlessly Esther shuffled over and dropped a stack of letters on Rory's desk before handing her a florist box. "Oh," she exclaimed surprised before narrowing her eyes at Esther's retreating back. "If I hadn't asked would you have given me this?"

Esther only shrugged as she resumed her filing.

Having received several bouquets since her pregnancy had become public Rory smiled as she opened the box and folded back the tissue paper to find a small box nestled in a bed of babies breath. Searching for a card and not finding one she finally opened the box. Letting out a gasp she collapsed back into her chair.

Holding up the gold locket with the ace of spades engraved on the outside, and a tiny replica of the rocket from the twilight zone dangling inside Rory's eye welled up with tears. A card wasn't necessary.

 **–**

Like any other holiday, from Thanksgiving right down to Groundhog Day, Stars Hollow did not disappoint with it's New Years Eve celebration. There was a bonfire on the square, fastidiously watched over by Taylor Doose, along with musical acts and other entertainment performing in the Gazebo, food booths spread around the square and fireworks scheduled for midnight.

"She's like a pixie on speed," Jess said to Rory as they trailed around the square after a very excited Doulah. "She never stops!"

"Unlimited Sugar and a late bedtime is a powerful thing when you're 10," Rory said as they stopped in front of the Cotton Candy booth where Doulah only had to shoot Jess a hopeful look to have him reaching for his wallet.

"That's going to help matters," Rory laughed as they watched his little sister take off again, cotton candy in hand. "You're so good with her."

"You sound surprised."

"No," Rory started to argue and then admitted, "well, maybe just a little bit. You're giving me hope that I will be able to be a good sister when Mom and Luke bring Nathan home."

"It's fun, really. Liz and T.J. have to do all the hard stuff and I get to swoop in and be the fun guy. And she's a pretty cool kid, she's learning to play the drums."

"I know, she's taking lessons from Lane," Rory said as they made their way to the Gazebo where Doulah had found Steve and Kwan and was happily sharing her cotton candy. "She says she's got a lot of enthusiasm.

"Which translates to loud, I've heard her play," Jess said with a grin. "She's coming to stay with me for a month this summer. She can do some art camps during the day while I'm at work and then hang out with me in the evenings. And it'll keep her away from The Renaissance circuit for at least part of the summer."

"Which you hate but is probably every kids idea of a dream summer. Fun costumes, travelling from place to place, weird and interesting people. I am actually reevaluating my life choices now. I think Liz and T.J. might be onto something."

"Don't drink the kool-aid" Jess cautioned. "You have to be certifiable to live that life and both my mother and T.J. qualify in spades. But I have to admit they have found their niche. Liz makes her jewelry during the winter and T.J. designs and makes the booths and displays for the other nut bars on the circuit."

"And they're happy."

"Yeah," Jess admitted. "They're happy and so is Doulah so I can't complain. Hey, is that Lane's band?"

"Yup," Rory said proudly as Hep Alien took the stage in the Gazebo much to the delight of the crowd that had gathered, especially the three young fans in the front row. Rory and Jess joined in the cheering.

Jess nudged Rory just as the band were winding down their set. "I think I need to get her home, she's gonna crash," he said nodding towards his sister who had stopped bopping along with the rest of the crowd and was yawning loudly.

Waiting while Jess patiently listened while Doulah insisted that she wasn't tired, Rory was once again impressed with how much Jess had changed. When they were teenagers he would never have willingly attended a Stars Hollow event and most definitely with a young child in tow.

"You're looking at me like I've grown two heads again," Jess said as he lead a reluctant Doulah through the crowded square and down one of the of the quiet side streets where Liz and T.J. lived.

Digging her hands deep into her pockets Rory shook her head. "No, I was just marvelling once again at the adult Jess. He doesn't seem to mind people knowing that he's a good guy now."

Pausing for minute at the gate to his mother's house he jerked his shoulder in a shrug. "I finally let go of the huge chip on my shoulder and allowed myself to grow up. I pushed too many people away for trying to help." Opening the gate he ushered Rory and Doulah up the steps. "We'll watch the fireworks from here," he said as his sister opened her mouth to protest tugging her down to sit on the step beside him and then shuffling over so Rory could sit on his other side.

"I hurt a lot of people, Luke, Liz, you," he said dipping his head down. "But none of you gave up on me, even when I deserved it. And I gained a pretty cool little sister," he said giving Doulah a nudged. She smiled up at him before resting her head against his arm. "And I can't believe I'm going to say this but T.J. too. So, the chips gone and life is good."

"Life is good," Rory repeated. "I think I'm getting there, or at least trying really hard to be. It's hard letting go of what you thought your life would be and learning to live with reality."

"That's the growing up part," Jess said sympathetically. "Learning to live with who you actually are, not who everyone else thought you were. And being the Rory Gilmore of myth, well that had to be a hard fall."

The shocked silence was quickly followed by a laugh from Rory. "I knew the old Jess was in there somewhere, never afraid to push me off that pedestal. And you're right. Life was really too easy and then the world chewed me up and spit me out. Maybe I have more in common with the thirty something gang then I thought."

"Nah, not you." Jess was quick to come to her defence. "You're reinventing yourself, forging a new path. You'll be fine."

"I have no choice anymore," Reaching down to touch her still flat stomach she smiled to herself. Unconsciously her other hand covered the necklace that was tucked out of view under several layers of clothing.

Turning back to Jess who had been watching her intently, she looked down at Doulah who was fast asleep slouched against her big brother. "She's going to be so mad when she wakes up in the morning and realizes she didn't make it to midnight,"

"She'll live," Jess said just as the first firework signaling the new year lit up the sky.

"Happy New Year, Jess," Rory whispered moving so she could give him a hug and not disturb the sleeping Doulah, brushing a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy New Year," feeling Jess's breath against her cheek she had no time to react as his lips pressed against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

The kiss was soft and slow. Pulling back from each other after a moment Rory and Jess were both silent as they studied one anothers faces. Without realizing it Rory reached up to touch her fingers to her lips, her eyes round.

"That was…" she trailed off.

"Awkward and awful?" Jess supplied.

Rory began to laugh and after a moment Jess joined in quietly, mindful of the sleeping Doulah still pressed against his side. "I wouldn't say it was that bad but it definitely lacked something," she admitted.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment," Jess apologized.

"It would be so much easier though, wouldn't it?" Rory asked after a slight hesitation. "If we could be each other's 'it'. We have history and share family. It's seems almost natural."

"But I'm not the Luke to your Lorelai," Jess said. "I think it's always been at the back of my mind, that maybe we would make our way back to each other and it would finally be right. But," he added with a crooked grin, "I think we just proved that that is not the case."

"Not the case," Rory echoed wistfully. "I guess that means we were meant to be friends, and really that's better. Friendship is much less messy."

"Friends it is then," laying a gentle kiss on the top of Rory's head that she had laid

on his shoulder they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they watched the fireworks explode above them.

 **–**

"Blue. I have definitely settled on blue."

"But which blue?" Rory asked from where she was seated cross legged on the floor of what had formerly been her mother's guest room surrounded by a stack of paint samples.

"That is the question," Lorelai agreed pondering the stack of different shades of blue. "But I think it's between these two," she finally said holding up two very similar shades of sky blue, one only slightly darker than the other."

"Go with the lighter," Rory suggested standing up to stretch. "It's easier to go darker than lighter."

"That applies to so many things in life, your hair, a spray tan," her mother agreed absently, her mind already on the trim samples.

"Put that away, let Luke decide" Rory said taking them from Lorelai's hand and setting them on the window sill. "Show me the pictures of Nathan again."

Luke and Lorelai had had their second visit with Nathan the day before at his foster families home. They had passed the home inspection and were waiting for the paperwork to be finalized so they could officially become Nathan's parent's.

"He's so sweet," Lorelai gushed as she handed her phone over to Rory to examine the recent pictures. "And strong. He wanted to stand the whole time, he's so close to taking his first step. I'm kind of hoping he'll hold off on that until we can bring him home. We missed a whole year of his firsts and I don't want to miss another second."

"His eyes are almost the same as ours," Rory smiled down at the bright eyed baby boy. "I like that."

"Me too," Lorelai agreed looking over Rory's shoulder. "And I know it's impossible but I think his chin is just like Luke's." She reached down and zoomed in to make her point. "Just much tinier and lacking the five o'clock shadow."

"It kind of is," Rory agreed taking one last look before handing the phone back to her mother. "I can't wait until he's home here with you guys. I'm hoping he'll let me practice on him a bit before his niece or nephew arrives. I can't remember the last time I held a baby."

"I think it's probably still the same," Lorelai laughed. "Don't drop them, feed them and change them regularly and spend copious amounts of time trying not to smoosh their cute little faces while you tell them how adorable they are."

"Maybe I should write this down." Rory cracked. "Oh, I almost forgot, Lane said to tell you that she had a bunch of Steve and Kwans old toys she kept just in case the urge to have another baby ever hit. Apparently she does not feel the need to join in on our baby boom so I said I would pick it up when I'm over there for dinner tonight."

"Excellent," Lorelai said clapping her hands together. "I am so out of my element with boy stuff so it will be nice to have a starting point. Tell Lane thanks.

"And I heard that Hep Alien totally killed it on New Years Eve. I really need to figure out how to incorporate the towns New Years party into the Dragonfly's once we open the new hotel and spa on the square," she mused.

"It was fun as always. Actually, I missed the end of Lane's set," she admitted starting to collect all of the rejected paint samples that were scattered across the hardwood floor. "Doulah was getting tired so Jess and I took her home and we watched the fireworks from the front steps."

"At least you didn't miss the fireworks."

"Yeah, and Jess kissed me"

"Woah, back up!" Lorelai threw her hands up in the air clearly shocked. "Like kissed you on the check in an affectionate, brotherly way?"

"It was definitely affectionate and I hope not at all brotherly," Rory said with a shrug. "And before you lose your mind we both realized that there was absolutely no spark there and that we are better off as friends."

"This is starting to feel like a really bad episode of This is Your LIfe," Lorelai quipped. "Quick, we need to track down Dean, and Carlos, that really cute restaurant reviewer you dated before Pete."

"Paul," Rory corrected rolling her eyes. "Carlos and I have dinner sometimes still when I'm in New York. He is happily married now," she held her hand up to stop her mother. "I do not need to hear how that has never stopped me before. And I actually ran into Dean just before your wedding when he was visiting his folks. He's well by the way, and he also managed to escape my obvious allure and returned home to his wife and family unharmed."

"And then there is Logan."

"And then there's Logan," Rory agreed with a sigh, hesitating only a second before she reached down the neck of her sweater and pulled out the locket to show her mother. "This was delivered to the Gazette on New Years Eve in a bed of babies breath, no note."

Moving closer to examine it, "the ace of spades," Lorelai murmured. "No note needed."

"Open it," Rory ordered.

Gently Lorelai opened the clasp on the locket and let out a giggle when she saw what was inside. "The love rocket!" she exclaimed. "That Logan is the king of grand gestures."

"That he is," Rory agreed snapping the locket closed and sliding it back under her neckline. "And that's all the acknowledgement I have gotten from him. I honestly don't know what to think. I am assuming his engagement is off."

"I don't know what to tell you," Lorelai said wrapping her arms around her daughter in a hug. "Sometimes things aren't as straightforward as you would like them to be. What I do know for absolute certain is that I have a full carton of Rocky Road in the freezer and I also happen to know with 100% certainty that it has been proven to make you feel better for at least an hour after consuming it."

"I like those odds," Rory sniffed, wiping at her eyes and the tears threatening to fall.

"And on top of that I think we should throw in a session of online retail therapy. I have this nursery to furnish and I think you are soon going to be in need of a whole new wardrobe. I have to say, I'm kind of envious. Maternity fashion has come a long way since I was pregnant with you. I was looking the other night and was shocked to discover that there wasn't a bow or pastel print in sight."

Laughing Rory followed her mother out of the room, stopping her at the top of the stairs for another quick hug. "Thanks, Mom. For just being here."

"That's my job kid."

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and also reviewing so far. It has been a long time since I have written any fanfiction and apparently some things have changed. I will officially state here that I am hardcore Team Logan (and have been since the VERY beginning) with a soft spot for Jess. I did not include this in the story description because I didn't think it was overly necessary. Part of the fun of any story is the element of surprise, or that might just be my opinion? Anyway, I appreciate reviews and comments, it's motivating to hear that people like the story. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

"I cannot wait until the Valentine's decoration start going up, then we will have some colour," Lane Van Gerbig sighed looking out at Stars Hollow as she sat in Luke's drinking coffee with Rory. "The end of January is the worst."

"It is," Rory agreed cupping her mug. "Except today is pretty great even if the weather isn't cooperating."

"That's true," Lane perked up. "I do not know how you are restraining yourself, not running over to your moms and Luke's to cuddle that baby. I'm having a hard time myself but I have to wait three days until the Welcome Home party on Sunday."

Laughing at Lane's pout Rory just shook her head. "They told me that I was more than welcome to come over but I thought for their first day together it would be best if it were just the three of them, let them get their sea legs. I'm going over to have breakfast with them tomorrow."

"Take pictures," looking at her watch with a sigh Lane reached for her coat. "I have to get back to work. I'm refinishing a desk that may or may not have belonged to Martha Washington's mother and I want to get another coat of varnish on before I have to pick the boys up from school."

"Me too," Rory said standing up. "It's time to wake Charlie up from his afternoon nap so he and Esther can have their coffee break."

"I honestly don't know why you don't get a real staff."

"Because, during his conscious time Charlie is a very good writer and if I got rid of Esther I would never be able to find anything again. The woman's filing system astounds and frightens me. She gets very agitated everytime I mention entering the digital age."

Biding each other goodbye Rory made her way across the square to The Gazette office, stopping only to smile over a picture her mother had just sent her of Nathan on the living room floor playing with blocks with Luke.

The smell hit her before she opened the front door. "What is that?" She asked Esther who was at the coffee maker preparing for her and Charlies break. "Chocolate cake? It smells incredible!"

Esther shrugged as Rory went over to shake Charlie awake gently before hanging up her coat. "Maybe your friend knows."

"My friend?" Rory asked confused.

"They're upstairs, I gave them the spare key." Esther supplied as she sat down across from Charlie at his desk with their coffee cups.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slowly began to climb the stairway leading up to her apartment. Her 'friend', Esther had said. There were several possibilities, one in particular that she would not fully allow herself to dwell on.

Taking a deep breath as she reached the top of the stairs, her nostrils filled with the delicious scent of whatever was obviously being baked in her apartment, she threw her door open. "Hello?" She called out standing in the threshold not sure what to expect.

"Hello," a soft, slightly lyrical voice called back where a petite brunette stood at the sink washing dishes. "I hope you don't mind, but I decided to bake a gateau au chocolat while I waited for your return."

Feeling all of the blood drain from her face Rory slumped against the doorway, her voice only a whisper. "Odette."

 **–**

"I don't know, I came back from coffee with Lane and she was just here. In my kitchen. Baking a cake! A cake!" Twenty minutes later Rory was pacing back and forth in her bedroom whispering desperately into her phone. "I don't know what to do. I can't stay in here forever."

"Of course you can't stay in there forever. It's your house. You need to go back out there and toss her skinny french butt out the door. And her cake after her. What a pretentious French thing to do, come to your house uninvited and bake you a cake."

"It smells really good," Rory admitted wistfully.

"Do not eat the cake!" Paris Geller yelled down the phone. "That shot of strychnine she added to the batter will be enough to do you and the baby in. Which is probably her plan," Paris muttered. "No one would suspect the jilted French heiress."

"Actually, I think everyone would suspect the jilted French Heiress, but this is not a case for Sherlock Holmes." Plopping down on her bed Rory sighed regretting her hasty decision to call Paris for advice. She had not not wanted to interrupt her mothers first day with Nathan or make Lane late to pick up the boys so it was Paris she dialed.

"And where is Huntzberger in all of this?" Paris demanded. "He's the one who got you into this, yet it's you that's dealing with the mess."

"I don't know," she admitted after a moments silence. Toying with the locket that she had not taken off since receiving it she tried to ignore the lump forming in her throat. "I really thought I would have heard from him by now."

"Typical man," Paris raged. "He's fulfilled his biological duty to procreate and now he can just waltz on off and do whatever he pleases not giving a damn about his responsibilities. He gets to be the hero and you're the whore. Well that's just complete and total bull…"

"I don't actually know what's going on," Rory cut in on Paris's diatribe, which she knew was aimed at Doyle as much as Logan, if not more so. "Things are complicated. Well they are," she insisted at Paris's snort. "And now I need to go and deal with this."

Realizing that it was completely silent outside her bedroom she got up and crept over to the door. "I can't hear anything," she whispered into the phone. "Maybe she left."

Just as that last remark left her lips a gentle tap on the door had her jumping back. "Rory?" the pretty, lightly accented voice came. "The gateau is ready."

"I have to go." she quickly told Paris, hanging up as her friends screamed at her not to eat the cake.

 **–**

Awkwardly seated at the table Rory watched as Odette moved around her kitchen with ease. She felt compelled to apologize for the lack of cooking supplies as Odette spooned the chocolate drizzle over the cake from an empty margarine container that had been in the recycling bin but kept her mouth shut.

Silently Odette placed a slice of cake in front of Rory before moving back to the kettle beginning to whistle on the stove top. Picking her fork up hesitantly, Paris's dark warning still ringing in her ear she broke a small piece off and brought it up to her mouth trying to smell it without being obvious.

"Camomile tea," Odette said bringing two tea cups with saucers to the table before taking a chair across from Rory. "And you can eat, I did not put poison in it."

Embarrassed Rory quickly shoveled the fork full into her mouth letting out a moan as soon as it hit her taste bus. "This is amazing."

"Thank you," Odette murmured. "I like to bake when I'm nervous. I find it soothing."

"And you're nervous?" Rory asked taking a much bigger bite of cake this time.

"Very," Odette said toying with the handle of her tea cup. "You must have been very surprised to find me here. I was wondering if you would even recognize me."

"I googled you once," Rory admitted.

"Yes," Odette sighed. "I googled you as well."

After a few minutes of silence Rory cleared her throat, pushing her empty plate away. "I guess you must have questions or something to say to me. That's why you're here."

Odette shrugged her dainty shoulders. "It's very strange, I didn't intend to come here. I argued with my father you see. He was very angry that the engagement was broken and that his business deal fell through. He blamed me. If I had paid more attention to my fiance, been more interesting, none of this would have happened.

"I left. I packed my bags not knowing where I was going to go. When I got to the airport I ended up on a flight to New York. By the time I had gotten there my father had cut off all of my credit cards and frozen my bank account. I was scared and then I suddenly remembered the name Stars Hollow. I thought maybe considering everything you might be able to help."

Stunned Rory could only stare. Odette had not come right out and said it but the implication was that Rory owed her and she wasn't sure that she didn't. Her letter to Logan had directly caused Odette's life to fall apart.

Odette once again busied herself clearing the table while Rory's mind raced from solution to solution. None of them made any sense.

"You can stay here." Rory seemed more surprised by her offer than Odette.

"Thank you," Odette replied with a quiet smile. "You are very nice. I thought that you must be."

"Why would you think that?" Rory asked shocked. "Shouldn't you hate me?"

"Logan never loved me," she said simply turning back to the sink. "It was more about business than anything else. I think we both pretended for awhile but it was never right. I always knew that his heart belonged to someone else. And Logan is very kind so for him to love you I knew that you must be too."

The explanation was sweet and almost childlike. It made Rory feel even worse about the whole situation. "You can take my bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch."


	9. Chapter 9

As February came to Stars Hollow Rory found her life to be moving forward in a surreal blur. With work and welcoming her new baby brother into the family she did not have a lot of time to stop and analyze the absurdity of her situation. Without meaning for it to happen she had become roommates with the father of her unborn babies ex fiance.

The surprising thing was that Rory found she enjoyed having Odette around and in return Odette seemed to enjoy her company. In the evenings she often found herself perched on the kitchen counter visiting while Odette created one culinary delight after another. They found plenty to talk about without ever discussing what Odette's plans for the future were or Rory's pregnancy.

Odette's talents extended far past the kitchen Rory was amazed to find one day when she returned after work to find that Odette had unearthed an ancient sewing machine from the attic of The Gazette. She had busied herself decorating Rory's apartment with throw pillows and curtains she had sewn from scraps of material she had found at the town thrift store. When Rory expressed her amazement at her many hidden talents Odette had simply shrugged, "it is nothing. Anyone can cook or sew."

But Rory disagreed and confessed as much to her younger brother as she pushed his stroller through town the next day. "I can't cook or sew." Stopping at the post box she pulled the thick manilla envelope that contained the manuscript for Gilmore Girls. "But I can write," she said taking a deep breath as she dropped the envelope addressed to Jess Mariano into the post.

Crouching down beside Nathans stroller she grinned at him, "now I have you all to myself!" Luke had called her an hour before asking if she could take the baby to playgroup for him while he ran to Liz and T.J.'s house to fix a leaky tap as Lorelai had a meeting that afternoon.

Strolling through the square to the church where the playgroup was held in the basement every Thursday Rory was greeted by a group of parents and young children filing out of the building. "Hand, Foot and Mouth outbreak," one lady pushing a stroller told her mournfully. "Playgroup is closed until it's under control."

"What?" Rory asked puzzled pulling her phone out and quickly googling Hand, Foot and Mouth. "Ewwww," she exclaimed as images of toddlers and babies covered in a very sore looking rash popped up. "Well I would really like for us both to avoid that," she told Nathan who was happily chewing on the ear of teddy bear.

Stopping to consider her options she decided that they would take a walk around town and then maybe make their way over to the park for a quick ride on the kiddie swings. Nathan did not seem to be bothered with the change of plans and babbled and swung his around, dropping it on a few occasions so Rory would have to stop.

It was during one of these stops that Rory happened to look up and notice Taylor standing with another man on the corner in front of the old car dealership. Gasping she grabbed the stroller and began to run, yelling to catch their attention when it looked as if they were about to turn and leave.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded gripping the handle of the stroller as she came to a stop trying to catch her breath.

"Well, hello darling. There you are and looking as fresh and lovely as always."

"Cut the crap Finn, what are you doing here?" Rory asked facing one of Logans best friends.

"Looking for you, of course." He said with a grin. "Whatever else would I be doing here? Mr. Doose here had kindly offered to help me locate you."

Clearing his throat Taylor began to back away, eyes darting between a clearly annoyed Rory and amused Finn. "I will just head back to the market now that you have found who you are looking for. Please let me know if I can be of any other assistance to you Mr. ahhh Finn."

With a jaunty salute to Taylor Finn turned back to examine Rory. "I must admit, my feelings are hurt. I had expected a much warmer reception. And who is this handsome young fellow? Now I know I slept through many a biology lecture during my education but as far as I know it takes several months for a baby to get to this size." He crouched down to Nathans height grinning when the baby offered him his teddy bear.

"This is my little brother. My mom and step father just adopted him. And I take it you know and that's why you're here."

"Know what?" Finn asked playing peek a boo with the baby.

"Finn." Rory's tone had him straightening up to face here again.

"Yes, I know," he admitted.

"And did Logan send you?"

Considering this for a moment he finally nodded. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose."

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Rory asked throwing her hands up in the air, clearly frustrated. "It's a pretty straightforward question Finn. Did Logan ask you to come check up on me and on the topic of Logan, where is he anyway?"

"I had some business in the area as it happens, and so I told Logan I could drop in and check on things."

"Things being me?"

"In a manner of speaking," Finn repeated and then holding his hands up at Rory's hiss he hurried to explain. "I'm doing a favour for a friend."

"And you're not about to tell me where your friend is or what he's doing because I really thought I would have heard from him by now if I was going to hear anything at all. So maybe I'm not going to." Trying to keep hold of her emotions Rory began to turn the stroller around to storm away.

"Rory, wait." Finn called reaching out to grab her arm. "He would be here if he could. You know that as well as I do. He's caught up in some things and that bastard of a father of his is not making matters any easier."

"When has Mitchum Huntzberger ever made matters easier for anyone?" Rory muttered.

Finn could see she was calming down so he took a chance and gently nudged her away from the stroller. "How about I take you and this charming young man for a bite to eat and you can tell Uncle Finn everything that has been going on. Besides," he added giving the stroller a gentle push, "I've always wanted to drive one of these things."

–

"I'm really not sure my life could get any stranger," Rory sighed later that afternoon as she sat with Nathan on her lap on one of the couches at The Dragonfly. "It feels like I'm trapped in an episode of candid camera except no one has shown me the camera yet."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you the sprinkler spout in the roof was a hidden camera?" Lorelai asked as she dug through her diaper bag.

"Nothing makes sense right now," Rory continued. "I have Logans ex living with me, who I happen to really like by the way, Finn shows up out of the blue and tells me absolutely nothing and I am craving cantaloupe and I don't even like cantaloupe!"

Having found the sippy cup she had been searching for Lorelai reached out to take her son from Rory settling him on her lap with his drink before turning her attention back to her daughter. "I can't really tell you what to do about any of those things, especially the cantaloupe. Gross! But I do have some good news."

"Hit me with it," Rory said sinking back into the couch cushions. "I could use some good news, even if it's not my own."

"I finally found a new chef to replace Sookie." Lorelai grinned.

"That is fantastic!" Rory exclaimed. "I didn't even know you were actually interviewing people."

"That's the crazy thing, I wasn't! I even have Sookie's approval. It was those chocolate pastries at Nate's Welcome Home party, Sookie actually asked for the recipe."

"Do you mean…" Rory asked straightening up.

"Yup, Odette," Lorelai agreed wiping a bit of drool off of Nathan's chin. "I thought it was sweet, if not strange that the jilted fiance of the father of my daughters love child would offer to bake for my sons party but wow, that girl can bake! And did you know her grandmother was from Iowa? She met her grandfather during the second world war when she was a nurse serving in France. Odette has dual Citizenship so no messy green card issues. This is perfect."

"Perfect," Rory agreed feeling like her head was spinning. "Just perfect."

A/N: Once again thank you for all the kind reviews and comments. Many of you are asking about Logan and I can assure you that he is coming and in typical Logan fashion it will be with a bang!


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm glad you like the Valentines day poem. Thank you for calling and keep reading." Shaking her head as she hung up at Taylor Doose, who was seated across the desk from her in the office of The Gazette on Valentine's Day morning, "I think you have to be paying people because without fail I get at least two calls a week about the stupid poems. They are truly terrible and I don't believe for a second that anyone is that attached to them."

"People appreciate tradition and continuity, Rory. They like that things don't change, that they can look at the front page of The Gazette every week and know exactly what poem will be there," the long suffering Taylor explained.

Deciding she was fighting a losing battle Rory clasped her hands in front of her and leaned forward. "What can I do for you today, Taylor?"

"Well, I have a bit of news. Now I am not sure how you are going to take it but I thought it was pertinent that you hear it from a reputable source before the gossips in this town get a hold of it. That East Side Tilly could turn anything into a scandal worthy of…"

"Taylor," Rory cut him off having lost patience. "Just spit it out."

"The Gazette has been sold."

Rory started to laugh, sure she had misheard. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The Gazette has been sold." Taylor repeated slowly. "The deal just went through an hour ago and like I said, I wanted to make sure you knew before it got out."

"How?" Rory exploded jumping up and beginning to pace in the small space between her window and desk. "I didn't even know anyone owned it. I mean, of course someone owned it but I never thought about it. Why would anyone want to buy The Gazette? It hardly makes a profit."

"That's true," Taylor admitted watching Rory as she paced. "And there was a group of us here in town that had shares. We were approached by an interested buyer and it was an offer too good to refuse."

"And that's it? The Gazette is gone, ridiculous poem and all? I don't know if you've noticed or not Taylor but I kind of put all of my eggs in one basket here. I have given almost a year of my life, most of it of which you didn't pay me might I add, to keeping this paper alive and you just up and sell it and shut it down? Well that sucks! What am I supposed to do now? What about Charlie and Esther?" She demanded motioning to the other two occupants of the office that were watching with unveiled curiosity.

"Now, calm down, calm down!" Taylor shouted jumping up. "I never said a thing about The Gazette closing down. I for one would never have agreed to sell my share if that were the intention. No, we sold to a startup company that is specializing in small town newspapers."

"A what?" Rory asked collapsing back into her chair, suddenly exhausted despite the fact that it was only 10 o'clock in the morning.

"A newspaper corporation specializing in small town newspapers." Taylor explained. "They are buying up newspapers all over the country, going in and cleaning them up, modernizing them and getting them online and not just print. It's a wonder someone hasn't done it already really. And the truly amazing thing is that they have chosen Stars Hollow as their headquarters. They can hardly operate a corporation specializing in small town news from a city, now can they?

"Are you going to be alright?" Taylor asked after Rory did not immediately respond. "I know it's a lot to wrap your head around but I really feel that this is an amazing opportunity for our little town. And for you Rory, this could be the start of something big for you."

 **–**

"It's all anyone has been talking about all day," Lane called out to Rory later that day as she applied her makeup in her bathroom mirror while Rory lay sprawled across her and Zach's bed. "Babette told Mama and I that she heard that they had scouts all over town looking over real estate. Do you know where they are putting their head quarters?" She asked sticking her head out into the bedroom.

"No clue," Rory muttered turning over to stare at the ceiling. "I probably know less than anyone is town does as I spent all afternoon trapped in Muriel Butchers living room interviewing her about her cross stitch collection. Did you know that she has replicated every single one of Norman Rockwell's Saturday Evening Post Covers in cross stitch and that she remembers every single one in vivid detail?"

"Yikes," Lane said sympathetically as she switched off the bathroom light and came to sit next to Rory on the bed. "You have had a less than stellar day, are you sure you really want to spend tonight hanging out with my kids so Zach and I can go out? Why don't you run home and get changed and come out to dinner with us and Mama can babysit. Or better yet, Zach can stay home with the boys and you and I can have a girls night out. He would be happy, it's bad enough he has to wear a tie to work everyday but to have to put one on voluntarily to go out with me is a bit much."

"Thanks, Lane," Rory said resting her head on her best friends shoulder. "And as tempting as it sounds to be your and Zach's third wheel or your pity date I have been looking forward to pizza and video games with Steve and Kwan ever since you asked me so tell your husband to get that tie on cause you guys are still going out."

"I never thought we would turn into this old married couple that gets all dressed up and gets a sitter for Valentine's Day," Lane admitted. "I really thought we would be much cooler than we are."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked genuinely surprised. "You guys are the coolest couple I know. And I think it's nice that you still make the effort for each other after all these years. It gives me hope that I won't end up alone crocheting doilies in the likeness of no longer relevant memes."

Reaching out Lane squeezed Rory's hand. "Nothing from Logan today?"

Rory didn't want to admit that she had hoped that maybe he would be thinking of her today and reach out in one way or another but it seemed to be a day for disappointments. "You guys should get going," she said sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, smiling at Lane. "And I need to order pizza before I can get my butt kicked at whatever game your boys choose to subject me to tonight."

 **–**

Walking home from Lane's later that night Rory tried to look at her town through the eyes of an advertising agent and she had to admit that it perfectly represented small town America. As quirky as it's residents were Stars Hollow was certainly charming and she promised herself that she would keep an open mind when she met with the new owners of The Gazette the next day.

Even though the time was creeping towards midnight Rory decided to stop in at The Gazette instead of going up to bed. She felt restless and thought perhaps going over her notes from her interview with Muriel Butcher and her cross stitch hobby might make her tired.

Turning the lights on in the office she went to her desk first to turn on her laptop before turning to the coffee station to make a fresh pot of decaf. It was as she was counting the scoops into the filter that she noticed the long white florist box on top of Esther's desk with the rest of the days unsorted mail.

Hesitating only a moment she carefully set down the coffee scoop and slowly reached out for the box. There was no card and she knew she should really wait for the morning to find out from Esther who they were for. But even as she told herself to go back to work her hands were opening up the box and lifting back the tissue.

"Ohhhh," she murmured lifting up the bouquet of soft pink roses and burying her face in them. She might not have heard the door open but the night air that accompanied it automatically had her back stiffening. She had forgotten to close the door. Turning quickly, praying that it was not Kirk sleep walking through town again she let out a gasp and dropped the roses.

Standing in the doorway with the same cocky grin was Logan Huntzberger. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ace

A/N: I seem to be having some formatting issues as someone very kindly pointed out (why, I have no clue) and I'm trying to sort it out. Until then I will leave it up as is and if you're not worried about ruining your eyes please feel free to read. Hopefully things will be fixed soon.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're here," Rory whispered after a full minute of silence. She didn't move, wasn't sure she was capable.

"I'm here," Logan repeated taking a step forward but coming to a stop when Rory began to back away until her back was against the door leading up to her apartment. "I just wanted to see you," he said holding his hands up so show that he would not come any closer.

"How long are you here for?"

"For as long as you want me to be," he replied after a moment, the implication of that statement hanging in the air between them.

Nodding, Rory reached behind her back and grasped the door handle. "Okay," she said finally. "We will talk tomorrow then. Can you lock up? And deal with these," she said motioning to the roses she had dropped on the floor."

"Breakfast at Luke's at eight." He called as the door slammed behind her and he heard her footsteps hurrying up the steps before bending to pick up the flowers.

 **–**

Standing at the top of the landing Rory waited until she heard the door to The Gazette close before letting herself into the apartment. She was not surprised to find Odette still awake, curled up on the couch with her knitting needles clicking along with the laughter of a studio audience from the television

"This Jimmy Kimmel is very funny," she laughed looking up at Rory. The smile immediately fell from her face. "What's wrong?"

"Logan's here," Rory said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Here?" Odette carefully set her knitting aside before standing up and going to the window overlooking mainstreet. After a moment she turned to look at Rory who had collapsed onto the couch. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, Rory absently picked up Odette's abandoned knitting, fingering the complicated pattern. "It was just a surprise. I had given up, you know, when he didn't come right away." Suddenly remembering who she was talking to she began to apologize.

Cutting her off with an emperious wave of her hand, Rory couldn't help but smile in spite of the situation. Odette was usually so quiet and soft spoken but when she had something to say there was no arguing with her. "Logan and I are in the past. But you and Logan are far from over," sitting down beside Rory she motioned to her growing belly. It was the first time that either of them had ever acknowledged Rory's pregnancy and she could feel her cheeks flush. "I think you love him very much and I know that he loves you."

Rory shrugged, looking away. She was uncomfortable with the conversation given the circumstances but she needed to talk and Odette seemed more than willing to listen. "I do love Logan," she admitted. "Love was never the issue with us. Timing and expectations, his families mostly, was always what our problem was. I wasn't willing to be the society wife and Logan wasn't willing to wait in the end."

"But you found each other again." Odette prompted coming back to sit next to Rory on the couch.

"Yes, and we had also said goodbye again. My life had not gone to plan and I was floundering and Logan… well Logan was engaged to you and we had one last hurrah I guess, that went a little too far. I wrote him to tell him about the baby because I didn't want him to hear about it from someone else and wonder. I also asked him to go on with his life. I didn't want to be the reason he let his family down or broke his engagement to you."

"But he didn't," Odette said shaking her head. "Well, he did but it wasn't because of the baby. I have no doubt though that it was because of you. I moved out on October 15th. He had been away to see his friends, and you I assume. He was so sad when he came back and finally I asked him to tell me what was wrong. That's when he told me about you.

"I wasn't surprised. I had always suspected that there was someone else. There were the calls in the middle of the night, the text messages that he would leave the room to answer. He allowed for me to say that it was over but he knew by telling me that it was. We agreed not to tell our families until after Christmas. It was then that he told me about the baby."

"I'm sorry," Rory whispered. "I'm so very sorry. I can only imagine what that felt like."

"It doesn't matter now," Odette said smiling. "Because it has all worked out in the end. I was finally able to get out from under my fathers thumb, I'm not marrying a man who doesn't love me and I am finally starting my life on my own terms. I have you to thank for that."

"You're a very good friend, Odette," Rory told her leaning in for a hug. "And much more generous than I think I could ever be if the situation was reversed."

"And you have been a good friend also. You could have turned me away when I showed up here. Instead you have have shown me nothing but kindness and have welcomed me into your life. For that I will always be grateful.

"Now," Odette said straightening up and regarding Rory with a perfectly arched eyebrow. "I cannot be the only one to think it's strange that Logan appears the very same day you find out The Gazette has a new mystery owner, no?"

 **–**

Walking up to Luke's the next morning just before eight Rory was surprised to find that the closed sign was still up. Luke regularly opened at six and her first reaction was concern, reaching for her phone to check in with her mother.

Before she could press send the door opened, held by a smiling Logan. "Mornin' Ace."

"Where's Luke?" She demanded looking around the empty room. "Why's the diner closed?"

"Relax, everything's fine." Logan assured her guiding her by the elbow to a table near the window. "Luke's in the back making breakfast. He's doing me a favour."

"A favour." Rory repeated shrugging out of her coat before taking her seat across from Logan. "I didn't know you and Luke were on favour terms."

"All men are on favour terms when it comes women. It's part of the bro code." Logan said getting up to go behind the counter and pour coffee for them both. Rory noted that he poured her decaf.

"Right, well I'll take your word for it." Rory said when it became clear that Logan was not going to further his explanation. "So, I'm here. I assume you have something to discuss with me. The question is is it business or personal?"

"So you figured it out, huh?" He asked taking his seat across from her again. "I figured I had given myself away when I showed up last night. I had to see you though."

"I hate to admit it, but it didn't occur to me," avoiding his eyes she toyed with her coffee cup. "I was so surprised to see you. It was actually Odette who pieced it together."

Logan froze at the mention of Odette, his coffee cup halfway to his mouth. "Odette?" he asked slowly setting the cup back down on the table.

"Odette," Rory confirmed regarding Logan over the brim of her own coffee cup feeling that for the moment at least, she had the upper hand. "She showed up here a couple of weeks ago. She had nowhere else to go. She's wonderful and we've become friends and she is welcome to stay with me as long as she wants to."

"She is wonderful," Logan finally said, clearly struggling with the information Rory had just dropped on him. "I wish she had come to me though, if she needed help. Dragging you in to my mess wasn't fair."

"It was my mess too as it happened. Although, from my understanding it was over before you even got my letter. So, I need to know…"

"Why it took me so long to come?" Logan cut her off. "Why I didn't jump on the first plane the minute I was free and come to you?"

Not trusting herself to speak, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall, Rory could only nod.

"Because I had to try to make things right with my father before I walked away. Which as it turns out was a complete waste of time, but I had to try. And more importantly than that I had to prove that I can stand on my own two feet, that I had something to offer you."

"And that's why you bought The Gazette?" Rory asked confused. "To offer me my place of employment?"

Laughing in spite of the seriousness of the conversation, Logan reached over and squeezed her hand. "No. But it is because of something you said. When we were lying in bed, the last time we were together. You were telling me about The Gazette. You were so invested in it, so committed to keeping it alive because you really believed that small town news was still important.

"It stayed with me," he continued. 'I started to do my research and realized that smaller newspapers have been closing down all over the country and are close to becoming extinct. It's part of small town Americana and I think there is still a lot of interest in the human interest stories that they carry. People still like knowing that there are places that have pie eating contests and a whole town coming together to welcome a new baby that has been adopted by a local family."

"You've been reading The Gazette, obviously." Rory said. "And what are you planning to do with all of these newspapers, because according to Taylor you have bought more than The Gazette."

"We're going to get them online, offer a certain amount of free articles and a subscription for access to all of out papers. We obviously cannot buy every small paper in America but we can offer access to our website for a fee which in turn gives these paper a wider reader base and more revenue from advertisers. I have all of the numbers and research for you to go over if you want to. There has been a lot of interest."

"And you decided Stars Hollow was the perfect place for your headquarters."

"Stars Hollow is where you are, so yes, it is the perfect place."

"There is a lot of money involved in something like this," a stunned Rory finally said.

"And that is why I have investors." Logan said turning his head towards the kitchen. "Luke!" He called.

A moment later Luke appeared at their table, a plate in hand. Setting down the french toast

In front of Rory he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. French toast was her comfort food and Luke knew it.

"It's time," Logan told him, his gaze still centered on Rory.

With a nod Luke headed up the stairs to the apartment above the diner. "What's going on Logan?" Rory asked. "What does Luke have to do with all of this?"

"I know I don't deserve it, but I'm asking you to trust me right now Rory. Please."

With a sigh Rory picked up her knife and fork. "I guess I have no choice since I have no idea what is going on other than I'm starving." Logan watched her with an amused smile as she dug into her french toast.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, you're really not going to tell me what's going on?" Rory asked as Logan lead her out of Luke's after she had finished her breakfast. The street was unusually quiet and Luke's remained closed.

"It will all become clear in a couple of minutes," Logan promised taking her by the hand as they crossed the street before coming to a halt in front of Miss. Patty's. "I know I don't have any right to ask anything of you but I would really like you to keep an open mind."

"Since I have absolutely no idea what is going on I'll try," she said studying Logan's face for any clue as to what was going on. She was trying desperately to keep her emotions in check and not allow her already raging hormones to hinder her ability to think straight. Having Logan so close made it difficult.

"That's all I can ask then," Logan said before knocking on the door of Miss. Patty's, which was promptly opened by Kirk.

"Kirk's here," Rory hissed stalling on the sidewalk. "My open mind is already starting to panic."

Grinning, Logan shook his head before gently tugging her through the door where she was met by dead silence by an odd assortment of people seated in a half circle on folding chairs. "What's going on?" Rory demanded once again, refusing to budge from the doorway as Kirk stood patiently beside her waiting to close the door.

"Rory, it's been way too long!" The pretty blond that had been sitting with Colin, Robert and Finn, Logan's Life and Death Brigade friends from Yale, exclaimed jumping up to hug Rory. "When I found out what these four were up to there was no way I wasn't getting in on it!"

"Stephanie," Rory murmerd returning the hug with a great deal of affection and confusion. "It's so good to see you. I have no idea why you're here though," she admitted as Stephanie pulled her across the room to take a seat next to her.

She looked across at her mother who was seated between Luke and her grandmother. Lorelai smiled encouragingly at her daughter but gave absolutely no indication as to what was going on. Her father, Doyle, Taylor and Logan's sister, Honor, and her husband Josh rounded out the group as Kirk brought chairs over for himself and Logan.

Before anyone could begin in an official capacity Doyle leaned across Christopher, who was seated to her left. "You're probably wondering why Paris isn't here. I couldn't fill her in because she would have felt obligated to tell you and we were all sworn to secrecy. I've taken care of her share though or she would never have forgiven me…"

"And I think it's time we fill Rory in," Logan broke in, interrupting Doyle. "Take a look around you. These are the investors in LLG Corporation. That little startup that bought up The Gazette and as of right now, 16 other newspapers across the country. Well these people right here share 49% of the shares. You also own 49%."

Stunned Rory felt her mouth go dry. She shook her head looking around the room wildly. "How is that even possible? I didn't even know about this until yesterday? And 49% of 17 newspapers has to be a lot of money and real estate and office supplies…" she trailed off slumping against her father who had reached out to support her.

"This is all you, Ace." Logan said softly coming to crouch in front of her. "There was no idea until you got me interested. And all of these people here, they're investing in you and your future as much as that idea. You inspired them."

Taking a deep breath, Rory stood, pulling Logan up to stand next to her. She turned to look at each and every person seated in the room, all of their eyes centered directly on her. "I don't know what to say," she finally managed with a helpless shrug. "I really need time to think and process all of this. My life has been such a roller coaster lately and I honestly don't know what anyone of you could possibly have been thinking other than Logan is very persuasive. Thank you everyone."

As the room broke out in appreciative laughter Rory leaned over to whisper in Logan's ear. "What about the other 2%?"

"That's mine," he whispered back with a grin before assisting her back to her seat. "Now," He said raising his voice to address the group. "Let's discuss how our little brain child is about to revolutionize the newspaper world."

 **–**

It was late afternoon before Rory finally found herself back behind her desk typing feverishly as she hurried to finish her editorial before The Gazette was sent to the printers. She knew that the town would want her response to the sudden turn of events concerning not only the town and paper but Rory herself. The problem was she wasn't entirely sure what she thought.

"This coffee maker has to be older than you," her mother complained from the coffee station. "I know the budget probably didn't cover much so hopefully now you will be able to afford something from this millenium."

"Coffee's, coffee," Rory muttered ignoring Lorelai's gasp of outrage as she set Rory's coffee cup down at her elbow. Running her hands through her hair before deleting the last paragraph she had written she blew out a frustrated sigh finally looking up at her mother who had taken a seat across the desk from her. "You really didn't know anything about this?"

Placing one hand over her heart and the other in the air Lorelai shook her head. "I was only brought into the loop this morning when I woke up and Luke was still at home. He admitted that he and your father had pretty much pushed the domino that brought down The Huntzberger dynasty."

"Ok, I have gotten the Coles notes version of that and I'll give myself a stroke if I allow myself to think about what Mitchum is plotting right now. I just need to figure out what to do."

"Well, you don't have to do anything other than what you're doing right now." Lorelai said taking a sip of her coffee.

"You mean, keep on editing The Gazette and writing. I mean, I sent my manuscript to Jess and if that goes well I will be busy with the book." Rory was both intrigued and relieved by this though.

"You can be the silent majority owner, let Logan take care of the details. Running a newspaper empire was what he was born to do, after all." her mother reminded her. "And the fact that he did this for you…" Lorelai trailed off at the troubled expression on her daughters face.

"It's a grand gesture, alright."

"So, that's what's bothering you. You think this is something done on the spur of the moment to win your affection back? Because even for Logan that would be going a bit far. You heard his sister over lunch with your grandmother and Stephanie. Logan's walked away from the family business and Honor and her husband have sided with him."

"I didn't ask for this," Rory said slapping her hand down on the desk. "I didn't ask for Logan to make a choice. That was never what I wanted or intended when I wrote that letter."

"But he did make a choice," Lorelai pointed out. "And he chose you. Just forget about everything else but Logan for a minute, okay? He came here, to you. He left his life and all the plans that were made for him and came to you. He chose you."

"But for how long? How long until he misses that life and a place that has more than one street light? How long until he gets bored with this and decides I wasn't so worth it after all?"

"Maybe these are things you should ask him yourself," standing up Lorelai nodded towards the doorway where Logan stood holding a brown paper bag. "I tried," she whispered as she passed him giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"You doubting me Ace?" Logan asked taking the seat that her mother had just vacated and placing the bag on her desk. "Because it's okay if you are."

Regarding him for a moment before turning her eyes back to her work Rory shook her head. "It's just a lot. A lot to think about and a lot to consider. My life has changed Logan. I can't just jump up and run off now whenever you get bored. I've started my life over and I've started it over here."

"So have I, Rory," he said leaning over the desk to life her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "The minute you walked away last fall I knew it was wrong, I knew that it was a mistake. And then when I got your letter, it was like a punch in the gut. I don't want to ever be without you again. I will do whatever it takes to prove that to you. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

"I know you really mean that. But my life here is very small and I've realized over the last few months that I like it that way. And I like my job here at The Gazette. I may not be be doing anything very exciting or newsworthy by most journalistic standards but it's important to the people of this town. My people."

"Which is exactly what we're about. I'm not asking you to leave The Gazette, I'm not asking you to start sitting in on board meetings, making deals and working 18 hour days. I'm asking you to keep doing what you're doing here and keep us on course. Consult when we need you, give your opinion and help with the decision making."

"I can do that." Rory agreed.

"And what about giving me a chance?"

"I can do that too," she said with no hesitation. Picking her phone up she tapped a couple of times before handing it to Logan. "You haven't asked but I know you want to."

Staring at the phone for a few moments in silence he finally looked up at Rory with a huge grin. "We did that," he said holding up the ultrasound picture on Rory's phone.

"Inadvertently," Rory agreed with a smile. "I'm due June 28th and I expect some good maternity leave and benefit."

"Anything you want, Ace." Turning the phone back around Logan began to type away. "I see that you deleted all my contact info so I've added it again. And," with a final tap before handing her back her phone. "You just sent me a copy of this.

"Now, I know you're busy but I brought you something to eat. Taylor has asked me to speak at the town meeting and that's just over an hour away," he said checking his watch. "I went to see Odette at The Dragonfly this afternoon. She made you this," he handed her the paper bag.

"You spoke to Odette?" Rory asked warily taking out the croissant with ham and swiss.

"I did and it was perfectly cordial. She's happy here. I never noticed how unhappy she was before and for that I will always be sorry." Logan admitted. "It was a mistake for both of us to have gone along with our families plans as long as we did. Now though it looks like we both might be on our way to making things right."

 **–**

With her editorial finished and the weeks Stars Hollow Gazette sent to the printer Rory quietly slid into a seat next to Lane and at that evenings town meeting.

"Have I missed anything?" She whispered earning a disapproving look from Mrs. Kim.

"Taylor has just finished with the minutes from the last meeting. Everyone is just anxious for him to turn the floor over to Logan. The town is in a frenzy. Everyone wants to invest." Lane whispered back leaning as far away from her mother as possible.

"Now, none of you are paying any attention to me," Taylor finally announced from the podium with a great deal of disgust. "There have been a lot of rumours and questions floating around town today regarding the sale of The Gazette and how having the LLG Corporation head office here will affect our town. So without further ado, I introduce to you the CEO of LLG Corporation, Logan Huntzberger."

"Thank you Taylor," Logan said stepping up to the podium. "And thank you everyone for allowing me to come and speak to you this evening," he said with an easy smile addressing the whole room. "I know there are a lot of questions but if you allow me to speak for a few minutes to explain about what we are doing and what Stars Hollows place will be in the big picture, we will open the floor up to your questions afterwards."

Rory had never attended a town meeting where the townspeople had actually listened and behaved themselves. They allowed Logan to speak for over twenty minutes with no interruptions or so much as a snort or a sneeze. When he finally came to an end and asked if there were any questions the room practically erupted into pandemonium as everyone jumped up, their hands waving in the air.

It was no surprise to Rory that it was Babette that had elbowed her way to the front of the room. Standing on an abandoned chair she let out a whistle that would have had a dogs ears bleeding twenty miles away. "Sit down!" she demanded of the room. "One at a time. Line up behind me if you want to ask this handsome doll a question."

Hopping down from the chair she took her place at the front of the line that had quickly formed down the centre of the room. "Hello, Gorgeous. I'm Babette Dell, Lorelai's neighbour. We've met."

"I remember," Logan said with a grin, seemingly unfazed by the chaos he had just witnessed "What would you like to know?"

"Well I think I speak for the whole town when I ask, are you the daddy?"


	13. Chapter 13

Night had fallen before the town meeting had finally wound down and the last straggler had headed for home. "This town is exhausting," Logan said with a sigh plopping down beside Rory on the steps outside of Miss. Patty's. "For a guy who runs a newspaper stand that Bootsy knows more about the publishing business than I do."

Only after bidding Miss. Patty goodbye after she had locked up her dance studio for the night and began her walk home blowing them a kiss over her shoulder, did Rory turned her attention back to Logan. "You're sure about this?" It was asked lightly but Logan could tell she was very serious.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he said taking her hand in his. "This is where I want to be."

"It goes against my nature but I'm going to have to take your word for it," resting her head on his shoulder Rory stifled a yawn. "No one has arranged for me to have partial ownership of a corporation before."

Logan chuckled as he pressed a kiss on to the top of her head. "You're worth it. You've always been worth it. You must be tired. You're in your second semester now and probably not as tired as you were in the first but you need your sleep."

Popping up Rory regarded Logan with a shocked stare. "Guys can read What to Expect When You're Expecting too. I wanted to know what you were going through, especially what I was missing," he explained before turning serious. "I'm not missing anything else."

"I was tired for the first few months," Rory said finally, fighting her emotions over his admission.. "But not so much now. I have a lot more energy and after today there is no way my mind is going to shut down and let me sleep. It's a nice night, not too cold. Why don't we talk?"

"I was hoping you would say that," Logan said jumping up and holding his hand out to help her up. "Can we walk and talk? There's something I want to show you."

"Something you want to show me at 10-o'clock at night in Stars Hollow?" Rory asked with a laugh but matched her pace to his and they strode down the deserted mainstreet before turning off on to a residential street.

"This is Miss. Bellow's house." Rory said when they stopped in front of a two story house with a neat front yard and white picket fence. No light came from inside but it was illuminated by the street light. "She taught me fourth grade and let me tell you, Bellow was a very appropriate name for her. The lady had a short fuse."

"Well apparently Miss. Bellow has retired and moved to Florida, short fuse and all. The house isn't on the market yet but I have it on good authority that she's looking for a quick sale." He turned to look at Rory, waiting for her to say something.

"You talked to Brian," Rory said with a laugh, referring to Lane's bandmate and local realtor. "It's a lovely house," she finally said. "Old, and well taken care of."

"The kind of house where you raise a family and grow old," Logan continued quietly. "The kind of house that's a home."

Resting her hands on the fence Rory finally turned to face Logan. "It's the people in the house that make it that kind of house," she said gently. "What are you saying exactly Logan?"

"I was fully prepared to come storming in here with a ring and a proposal after I got your letter," Logan said digging his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I really thought that was the right thing to do. But then I had a reality check from Finn and Colin, of all people. They reminded me that the last time I did that I lost you. So I figured I needed a new plan. I don't mean the business stuff," he said before Rory could interrupt. "I mean, to prove to you that I was serious about building a life with you, raising a child with you.

"That's what I want. I always knew I wanted you, I just thought I had lost you. Even before I knew about the baby I knew I was coming back to you but I didn't think beyond the fact that I was free to do so. I didn't think about what I had to offer you."

"Logan," Rory said, laying her hand on his arm.

"Let me say it, Rory," he pleaded. "You would never ask me to change. That's not who you are. But I also knew that if I didn't change I didn't stand a hope in hell of making this work. I will never be the guy who cheats again. I will never be the guy who puts himself first again and I will never, ever be the guy that allows his pride to let him to walk away from the best thing in his life again."

"Am I allowed to speak now?" Rory asked, tears streaming down her face. "Because I hear what you're saying and I appreciate it. I appreciate all of it, everything you have done. And I'm not saying no to anything," she hastened to add when she saw Logan's face begin to fall. "I'm just saying that if we are going to make this work we have to start over. We both made mistakes in the past, we were both selfish and stupid. We don't have a choice now," reaching out she took his and in hers and laid it over her growing stomach. "We have to do better."

 **–**

"I walked past this house every day back and forth from school and never paid any attention." Rory said the next morning as she walked through Miss. Bellow's empty house with her mother and Lane. "If you had asked me to describe it before last night I'm not sure I could."

"Well you probably avoided it," Lorelai piped up. "Miss. Bellow was a very unpleasant woman. I'm surprised the whole place doesn't smell like cats. She definitely had the aura of a cat lady to her."

"Brian gave me some information when I begged the key off of him," Lane said digging a piece of paper out of her pocket. "It's a Colonial, built by 's great, great, great, great grandfather, Jeremiah Bellows. He was important but I don't know why because Brian got distracted by a spider and started to hyperventilate so I took the key and ran. He needs it back in an hour."

"It's a beautiful house," Lorelai said running her hand over the stone fireplace. "It's been taken care of and loved. And with four bedrooms upstairs, it's obviously made for a family."

"That was what Logan said too," Rory murmured moving to examine the kitchen and dining room again, missing the meaningful glance her mother and best friend exchanged as they trailed behind her.

After a full minute of mouthed back and forth arguments that Rory remained oblivious to as she stood at the kitchen window gazing dreamily out in to the back yard, it was Lane to finally break the silence. "So, are you going to fill us in? I know the best friend pact means action before questions but I'm dying to know why I got a call from you at eight in the morning begging for me to get the key to our fourth grade teachers house."

With a smile turned to face them. "Logan wants to buy this house. He wants us to raise a family here."

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again, that Logan doesn't waste time." Lorelai quipped. "Wow. That's big."

"A house is a really big, grown up commitment." Lane agreed. "My palms sweat and my heart races when I start to think about how long Zach and I have left on our mortgage."

"Which is exactly why I'm not going to let him do it," Rory said. "He's done so much already. Even though it wasn't necessary I get why he did everything he did. But we talked last night and the days of Logan's grand gestures are done. So I'm going to buy the house instead.

"Before either of you can say anything," she rushed on, "I have not completely lost my mind. I also realize how much a house like this will cost and how little I make at The Gazette and have managed to save over the years. I have taken all of that into consideration and I have decided to take a page out of Lorelai Gilmore's book."

While Lane was visibly confused Lorelai began to shake her head wildly. "You are not asking your grandmother for the money, Rory. God only knows what kind of deal you will have to make. You might never actually get to live in this house if you are schlepping back and forth to Nantucket for Friday night dinner every week."

"Only the down payment and to co-sign," Rory said in her most reassuring voice. "She has already offered to buy me a house. I would much rather it be a loan."

"Okay, because you are obviously experiencing some rare form of weird pregnancy psychosis where you go totally insane due to all the hormones I will not bring up how completely and totally awful this plan of yours is. Instead I would like to know where Logan factors in to all of this?"

"Because rumour has it that Rory did not return to her apartment last night, but was seen leaving the apartment above Lukes, where the rumor mill has also confirmed to be where Logan has been staying since he arrived in town," Lane chimed in with a devious smile.

"Well now," feigning shock Lorelai turned to her daughter . "That does make things interesting, doesn't it?"

"I said no more grand gestures from Logan, it doesn't mean I can't pull one more off?" she asked with a grin. "I will call Grandma this afternoon, and" she said holding up a finger to silence her mother. "You will let me do it with no interference."

"She's crazy," she muttered to Lane but reluctantly gave her agreement.

"How about we meet for coffee this afternoon," she said as Lane locked up the house so she could return the key to Brian. "And I will let you both know how it went. I need to move fast so Logan doesn't know what's going on until it's too late.

"You guys go ahead," Rory said as her phone began to vibrate. "I'll meet you at Luke's at two, hopefully with good news."

Smiling as she looked at the display of her phone she greeted the caller cheerfully. Listening her smile grew even bigger. "I can't believe you're here. Absolutely I'll meet you for lunch. How about 11:30 at The Dragonfly? They have a fantastic new chef. Okay. I will see you then."


	14. Chapter 14

Word had quickly spread around Stars Hollow and beyond about the new chef and exciting new menu at The Dragonfly so Rory was not surprised to see that the dining room was already bustling when she arrived at 11:30. Waving hello to Michel at the front desk, her face erupted in a grin when she spotted her lunch date, already seated.

Standing to give Rory a friendly hug, Jess Mariano held her at arms length for a moment. "Let me do my Grandmother impression," he said with a grin as he looked her over. "You look good, happy." he announced after a minute, coming around to hold her chair out for her before taking his own seat.

"I take it you've heard about the insane last few days I've had," Rory said smiling up at the waitress who came over to fill their water glasses and hand them menus.

"Luke filled me in," Jess said picking up his menu but not opening it. "And if this is what you want then you know that I am happy for you."

"As the majority shareholder of a fledgling corporation or because of Logan?"

"Either, or," he shrugged showing no surprise at Rory's candor. "Anyway, as happy as I am that things are working out with you, and I am, that's not why I asked you to meet me." He reached under the table where his leather bag rested by his feet and took out an envelope which he slid across the table to her.

Examining the thick, cream stationary with the name of Jess's publishing house embossed on it Rory took a deep breath before she picked it up. Instead of opening it she looked at Jess instead. "I'm scared," she finally admitted. "Did you come to let me down easy?"

"Open it," Jess instructed with a snort of laughter.

Hands trembling she opened the envelope, fumbling with the letter inside before letting her eyes skim it's contents. Jess waited patiently as she was obviously struggling to process what she was reading.

Dropping the letter back on the table she regarded Jess with an open mouthed, wide eyed look of shock. "You're going to publish it," she whispered, her voice low and hoarse.

"I'm going to publish it," he confirmed with a grin quickly jumping to his feet to catch Rory as she launched herself into his arms. Laughing, as she babbled and cried, what he could only assume were happy tears, he lead her back to her chair as the other diners began to look at them curiously.

"I just can't believe this," Rory said dabbing at her eyes with a linen napkin from the table. "So much has been going on I kind of forgot that I sent it to you. I mean it was in the back of my mind but I promised myself that I was not going to go crazy thinking about it. You liked it?" She asked hopefully.

"How could I not?" He asked. "It's a great story that is both fun and funny. Plus it's incredibly well written. You haven't left our editors a lot to do."

Blushing at the praise she couldn't keep the grin from spreading across her face. "What's this?" she asked puzzled when Jess handed her another envelope. "If this one says 'Just kidding,' I'm gonna beam you upside the head, Mariano," she threatened good naturedly ripping the envelope open and then swallowing back a scream.

"Technically we're supposed to go through all the legalities, contracts and such," Jess said taking a sip of his water and Rory stared at the slip of paper in her hands. "But I thought that this might speak to you."

"More like screams." Rory stuttered unable to tear her eyes away from the cheque in her hands. "That's a lot of money."

"It's only an advance. If you decide to go with us there will be more. I do feel the need to tell you that you would have no problem selling this to any of the bigger publishing houses. We're small potatoes but everyone that has read this so far is really excited about it. We're hoping that you'll sign with us because we all really believe in this book, and you as an author."

"Send me whatever I need to sign, I don't need to think about it. This is a dream come true and I am so glad that I'm able to share this with you."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Jess said with a crooked smile as he picked up his menu. "Now, Luke absolutely raved about this new chef. What do you recommend?"

 **–**

"I cannot get over how much your life has changed in such a short time." Lane marvelled later as she and Lorelai celebrated Rory's news with her at Lukes. "It's like Logan and Jess have joined forces and became your fairy godmother."

"Your really hot fairy godmother," Lorelai chimed in as Luke came over to refill their coffee cups.

"This is great news. I can't believe you're going to be a published author." Luke beamed giving Rory's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"Good luck fitting that on the back of the menu," Lorelai laughed as Luke went back behind the counter shaking his head. Turning back to her daughter she reached across the table to take hold of her hand. "I'm proud of you kid. This is huge."

"Huge is what I seem to be specializing in lately," Rory laughed patting her belly. "But I'm proud too. And I'm glad that I get to share our story. You need to read it, both of you do." she urged, including Lane. "You both play a big part in it. I still have a lot of work to do on it, revision and editing and I could really use your take."

"I guess I should read it," Lorelai conceded. "Do you think you'll get to write the screenplay when it's turned into a movie? Because I have some real thoughts on who I think you should cast."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Rory laughed. "It's just as likely to end up in a discount bin at Walmart. But you know what? I don't care. Just the fact that it's going to be in print and available at bookstores and libraries. Well, it's amazing. And the advance. It's a lot of money."

"Let me see the cheque again," Lane begged. "That is a lot of zero's. More than enough to put a big down payment on a house…" she trailed off.

"And that's why you're my best friend." Rory said standing up and gathering her coat and bag. "Thank you both for meeting me and being excited. I have something I need to do."

"Is Logan upstairs?" Rory asked Luke who was busily refilling the salt shakers at the counter.

"I haven't seen him come down. Go on up and check. Hey, did Jess say if he was going to drop by? I know he's picking up Doulah after school to take her to New York for the weekend but I thought I might see him before then."

"I introduced him to Odette at The Dragonfly and he stayed behind to try a new desert she was experimenting with. I'm sure he'll be along before too much longer, how much is there to do in Stars Hollow?" She called as she started up the stairs to the apartment above.

Opening the door at the distracted call to come in when she knocked on the door to Luke's old apartment, Rory felt her stomach do a happy little flip at the sight of Logan standing at the window overlooking mainstreet as he conducted a phone conversation. It would take her awhile to get used to him being there.

Turning to look over his shoulder, his face broke into a grin when he saw her standing in the doorway. Holding a finger up to indicate he was almost done she listened as he smoothly finished up his conversation.

"This is a nice surprise," he said tucking his phone into the front pocket of his jeans before wrapping his arms around her. "You left so quickly this morning I thought you were avoiding me or were avoiding the walk of shame."

"I'm displaying the walk of shame under my shirt," she said with an eye roll. "Besides we don't have anything to be ashamed of anymore. And just so you know, the whole town knew where I slept last night before you probably even rolled out of bed.

"But I did have a reason for leaving so early. I was trying to beat you at your own game but I'm having some major second thoughts now."

"I'm not following," a crease forming between his eyes as he lead Rory to the kitchen table that was scattered with paperwork, where he had obviously been working, Logan looked worried.

"I went to look at Miss. Bellows house this morning with my mom and Lane. I was trying to figure out a way to buy it. In fact I was going to call my grandmother and ask her for the down payment and to co-sign. I have been less than great at making or managing my money until this point," she confessed. "But then something absolutely amazing happened." She reached into her bag and handed Logan the letter Jess had given her earlier.

Reading the letter, the look on Logans face went from amusement to shock. "This is amazing, Ace," he said reaching across the table for her hand. "I am incredibly happy for you and not the least bit surprised that you got an offer. I hope you'll let me read it."

"I had lunch with Jess today," she hurried to admit. "You two met years ago and it didn't go well, as I'm sure you'll remember. But he is a partial owner of this publishing house and it just felt right to go with him. I knew he would respect and appreciate what I'm doing."

"I remember Jess." Logan said keeping eye contact. "And I doubt I made a very good first impression when I met him. He's important to you, and a part of your life and your family. I hope I get to fix that. And I also know about him on a professional level. He and his partners have a good reputation. If this is the way you want to go then you're in good hands.

Holding his hand up to quiet her before she could speak he carried on. " I'm proud of you Rory. You have made a life for yourself and you know I really want to be a part of it. That said I would like to know why you would try to buy the Bellows house out from under me." The last was said with a cocky grin but Rory could see that there was hurt and confusion behind the amused facade.

"I guess you would see it that way," Rory finally said after trying to sort out her explanation. "I was just trying to level the playing field. You have done so much for me and I just wanted to do something for you, for us. God, I was actually ready to make a deal with my grandmother.

"But then I got the advance cheque and I could have gone to the bank on my own but I realized that I didn't want to do that either. I want us to buy the house together. I want it to be a decision we make together."

"So if we buy this house together would that also mean that we would be living in this house together?" Logan asked leaning across the table.

"I think that would be part of the deal." Rory agreed leaning forward so her face was only inches away from Logans. "In fact I am going to insist upon…" she was cut off as Logan kissed her.

Pulling her up to stand with him he danced her around the table. "I will call Brian and get the paperwork started just as soon as we go and get your stuff from above The Gazette. You're moving in here with me until we can move in to our house. I am not spending another day with a different address from you."

Grabbing their coats the two of them ran down the steps, cheerfully greeting Luke and the patrons of his diner before racing across the square to The Gazette waving to both Charlie and Esther as they made their way up to Rory's soon to be former apartment. "I guess Odette must still be at The Dragonfly," Rory said digging her keys out of her pocket when their knock went unanswered. "She's usually here in the afternoons."

Opening the door both she and Logan came to a sudden stop at the scattering of clothes leading to the bedroom door, a very familiar leather bag dumped by the door. "Oh my god," Rory whispered turning to Logan. "Jess is here. With Odette. I just introduced them a couple of hours ago. When I left The Dragonfly he was sampling Odette's Tarte Tatin…" she trailed off as a very loud sigh came from behind the closed bedroom door.

"And now he's sampling more than that," Logan supplied with a grin. "Come on Ace, we'll get your stuff later." The two of them silently backed out of the apartment, taking great care to close the door as quietly as possible before making a hasty retreat back down the steps, giggling all the way.


	15. Chapter 15

Spring was a season of new beginnings according to the seasonal poem in The Stars Hollow Gazette and Rory Gilmore found herself agreeing with the sentiment even if she did find the poem itself nauseating. May had brought warmer weather, flowers and home ownership for Rory and Logan.

"Okay, that is the fifth layer," Lorelai Gilmore announced brandishing a wallpaper scraper. "And this one is a winner, it's so bad Oscar Wilde would have croaked it mid sentence."

'Put that scraper down," Rory warned, looking up from the text message she had just received from Esther. "If Tom catches you with it we will have to sit through another lecture on how construction is not a hobby and how Chip and Joanna Gaines should be sued and HGTV outlawed."

Laying the scraper down with a pout Lorelai took another look around the room which would be the nursery. "I can't believe you don't want to know what the sex of the baby is. It would make decorating so much easier. Not to mention shopping."

"We want to be surprised," Rory reminded her mother once again. "The baby is not going to notice or care if the room is not bathed in blue or pink. We're going with yellow. It's gender neutral."

"Everyone thinks that," Lorelai argued. "But it is really just the colour of indecisiveness. All the other babies will be leaving the hospital in gender appropriate apparel and then my poor, sweet, innocent grandchild will be swathed in yellow. All the other babies will make make fun of them."

"Oh, good grief," Rory muttered. "I'll hire bodyguards to protect the baby against the gender conforming babies, okay?"

"And I'll have a pink or a blue outfit on stand by," Lorelai said coming to sit bare window seat beside her daughter. "Do you smell that?" she asked sniffing the air. "I smell sugar!"

"What?" Rory asked confused. "All I smell is sawdust and wood glue and maybe a slight hint of mildew…"

"Allo!" Odette called entering the room carrying a bakery box.

"You're a freak," Rory told her mother as she smiled at her friend. "And you're back from your trip. How was Philadelphia?"

"It's a very nice city," Odette replied handing the box of pastries to Lorelai who clapped her hands with glee. "There was a lot to see and do."

Hiding the laugh that escaped before she could stop it with a cough Rory could only nod. Odette had yet to confide in anyone that she and Jess had been seeing each other and Rory and Logan had agreed that they would not say anything. She was surprised though that no one had noticed the frequency of Jess's visits to Stars Hollow over the past few months or the fact that Odette had just returned from a week long visit to Philadelphia, where Jess lived.

"I'm going to go and share these with Tom and his crew," Lorelai said picking up the box. "Maybe it'll put him in a good enough mood and he'll let me try out his staple gun! I'll see you at the inn tomorrow morning," she said to Odette "and you", she said turning to her daughter, "We're going shopping on Saturday."

"I know about the baby shower," she called after her mother. "You should never have put Babette and Miss. Patty in charge of the invitations! Turning back to Odette with a grin. "I take it that you're in on it too?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Odette returned all wide eyed innocence. "And if I did it would be very rude of me to tell you."

"It's okay, living in this town you get used to just about every occasion in your life being turned into a celebration. I just really hope my mother has not managed to bribe someone at my doctors office and turns it into a gender reveal. Not knowing what I'm having is killing her!"

"Would she do that?" Odette asked horrified.

"No, no, of course not," Rory laughed. "She's definitely thought about it but no, she wouldn't do that."

Appearing relieved Odette wandered over to the row of windows. Rory studied her friend as she stood looking out over the back yard, a dreamy smile on her face. "So you liked Philadelphia then? Did you meet anyone or do anything special?" She asked innocently, not being able to resist the urge to pry any longer.

Noting the blush colouring Odette's cheeks, Rory couldn't hold back the chuckle. "So there was someone special then?"

Odette hesitated for a moment before going to the doorway to check if anyone was in the hallway before closing the door. Leaning back against it she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Rory. "Can you keep a secret?" She whispered.

"I can absolutely keep a secret." Rory promised eagerly.

"There is someone very special in Philadelphia. I've been seeing him for some time now and this past week, being with him was the best week of my life and so two days ago we flew to Las Vegas and got married."

"You and Jess are married?" Rory squealed before quickly slapping her hand over her mouth remembering that it was a secret and that Odette did not know that she knew about Jess.

"You knew?" Odette asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

Quickly explaining how she and Logan had accidently found out the day they had met. "I think it's wonderful though!" Rory couldn't help but gush, throwing her arms around Odette in an excited hug. "You and Jess are two of my favourite people and I am just so happy that you found each other."

Returning the embrace tightly, Rory became alarmed when Odette began to sob against her shoulder. "This is happy news." Rory said pulling back to look at her friend. "Is everything okay?"

Nodding as she swiped at her eyes Odette sniffled as she attempted to explain. "I am very happy. Jess is wonderful and I love him very much and he loves me. It's more than I ever could have expected when I walked away from my life and my father."

Understanding, Rory pulled her friend over to the window seat to sit next to her. "It would be nice to have your father's blessing though, wouldn't it? For him to be happy simply because you are?"

"I keep telling myself that it does not matter what he thinks anymore," Odette confessed. "It shouldn't matter. But it does. It matters to me very much. He's all the family I have left."

"That's not true," Rory said gently, knowing that Odette was an only child and that her mother had died when she was very young. Odette had been raised mostly by nannies as her father was often away on business. "You have Jess. And you have Logan and I and my mom and Luke and Liz and T.J. and Doulah. You have this whole town. Don't let what you don't have ruin what you do."

Smiling through her tears Odette gave Rory a hard hug. "You're right of course. And please don't think I am not happy, because I am. So very happy. I'm being silly. Jess will be coming in to town tonight, we're planning on making the announcement to his family, so of course you and Logan will be there. You should check your phone, it seems someone has been very anxious to talk to you," she laughed as another text notification sounded from Rory's phone.

"Logan managed to sweet talk Esther in to giving technology a chance," She told Odette as she picked up her phone. "But she is driving me insane with the constant text messaging now, especially since she hasn't figured out how to put spaces between words."

SOS, all ten messages said. "I better go." Rory said slipping her phone in to her pocket. "SOS could mean anything from the printer cartridge needs to be changed to Charlie locked himself in the bathroom and forgot how to get out again. We'll talk later? I want all the details."

"I'll walk you out," Odette said with a laugh as she followed Rory down the steps and waited as she called to Tom that she would be back later. Saying goodbye on the sidewalk Rory hurried down the street as quickly as her growing bulk would allow and Odette went in the opposite direction towards The Dragonfly.

 **–**

Surprised to see both Esther and Charlie on the sidewalk outside of The Gazette Rory broke in to a run, suddenly in a panic. "What's wrong?" She demanded breathlessly coming to a halt where the stood. "Are you two okay?"

"I don't like that man." Esther all but growled before she took Charlie by the arm and lead him down the street. "We will be back when he's gone," she called over her shoulder.

Puzzled Rory let herself in to The Gazette, coming to an abrupt halt when she came face to face with the man seated behind her desk.

"Well, this took considerably longer than I expected," she said, her voice cold as ice. "And what do I owe the honour of this visit?"

"So you were expecting me?" Mitchum Huntzberger asked leaning back in Rory's chair, fiddling with a paper weight in the shape of a typewriter her mother had given her years before.

Reaching out and snatching the paperweight out of his hands Rory took her time replacing it on her desk, attempting to compose herself. "Logan's not here. Seeing as he is the only thing that you and I have in common I would be more than happy to show you to the door. I have a newspaper to get out and to do that I need for my staff to want to come back in the building."

"And about to become a published author as well, I understand." Mitchum said giving no indication that he was about to move. "I wasn't wrong when I said you wouldn't make it as a journalist but I always knew you were a hell of a writer."

"It took me a long time to not give a damn about your opinion," Rory returned cooly, not showing any surprise that Mitchum would have known about her book deal. "And like I said, we have nothing to discuss."

"Oh, but I think we do," Mitchum said swiveling in the chair to face Rory. "My son has walked away from his legacy to start up some harebrained scheme, to waste his talent and birthright by buying into a dying business. Small town newspapers of all things? And why would he do that exactly? Why would he walk away from such a charmed life?

"Because of you," he said after a moment of silence in which Rory refused to answer. "He has caused me a huge amount of embarrassment, not to mention financial problems, what with his broken engagement and the dissolvement of our megere with DesJarlais. He's turned his sister against me, I haven't seen my grandsons in months and my wife is heart broken. And why? Because Logan just couldn't stay away from you. The girl that turned him down once already."

"Are you done?" Rory asked outwardly unmoved by his obvious rage.

Studying Rory where she stood, her hands resting on her bump, he seemed to deflate in front of her. "I just want my family back," he confessed.

"Then you need to accept what is and stop trying to play God." Rory said, not unkindly. "Logan doesn't want what you want for him. He wants something of his own and until you can accept that and not try to bend him to your will, things aren't going to get any better.

"You might not like what he's doing it, and you can blame me if you want, but if you actually listen to him, see what he's doing, you might just see the method to his madness. He's doing something incredible and people are starting to take notice. You should be proud of him. It takes a strong person to walk away from their life because they have a vision." `

With a sigh Mitchum hauled himself up from behind Rory's desk. Coming to stand in front of her he motioned to her belly. "You're doing okay? My son's treating you well?"

"Healthy as a horse and Logan has never treated me anything but well. It just took us a long time to figure out that we were better together than apart."

Nodding, he gave Rory a pat on the shoulder before making his way to the door before turning back to face her. "I think I might have underestimated you all of those years ago. You'll talk to Logan for me?"

Nodding, Rory raised her hand in farewell before a thought his her like bolt of lightning. "Wait!" She called. "I'll talk to Logan but I do have a favour to ask."

 **–**

"That was surreal," Logan announced later that night falling into bed beside Rory in the apartment above Lukes.

"Which part? Celebrating the elopement of your ex fiance to my high school boyfriend or when Liz and T.J. serenaded the Newlyweds with All You Need is Love with T.J. using his belly as bongos OR the impromptu donut wedding cake that my mother threw together?"

"Or the fact that I drank enough champagne for all three of us," he laughed rolling over to rub Rory's belly. "Take your pick."

Turning to face Logan, her face inches away from his on the pillow, she took a deep breath. "Speaking of surreal, I had an unexpected visitor at work today."

"Oh, yeah? After the day we've had I would be surprised if you told me that the Dalai Lama strolled in wanting to advertise."

"It was your father."

"And you're just telling me this now?" Logan demanded sitting up. "What did he want? Wait, don't tell me. He charmed, threatened and intimidated his way through a whole list of demands to get me back where he thinks I belong."

Sitting up as Logan began to pace at the foot of the bed Rory chose her words carefully. "I think that was his intention. He was angry. I won't lie, he wants you back working for him, but I think more than that he wants his son back. He seemed sad."

"I don't think sad is within my father's range of emotions," Logan snorted coming to sit on the side of the bed. "I'm not going back to that life."

"I know," Rory soothed, reaching out to rub his back. "I know that your father is a complicated man, one that is used to getting his way. But today he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with me other than I told him I would talk to you. He feels like he's lost his family and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him."

"So you think I should talk to him?" Logan sighed turning to settle himself back in bed beside Rory.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do," she told him resting her head on his shoulder. "That's not how you and me work, remember?"

"I'll call his secretary in the morning," Logan finally said. "Set up a round of golf or something where there are plenty of witnesses so he can't have me kidnapped and attempt to have my reprogrammed."

"You're a good guy Logan."


	16. Chapter 16

"Who knew that sitting in a bath full of warm mud would be so relaxing."

"And you thought this was going to be tea and pin the diaper on the mother to be," came Lorelai's mumbled reply to her daughter from the next tub in the dimly lit room of the spa where Rory's baby shower was being held.

Sinking deeper into the mud Rory sighed even as the baby growing inside of her dug a well placed foot into her rib cage. "I don't know what I thought," she admitted. "This is amazing though. And too much! This place is beautiful and expensive."

"Which is where your grandmother, Mrs. Moneybags, comes in. She wanted to be involved so I let her pay for everything."

"You're a real humanitarian," Rory murmured letting her eyes flutter shut and enjoying the warmth of the mud. As she entered the last month of her pregnancy she found she was almost permanently exhausted and sore.

"Once we hose you off after your bath there will be tea and some very tasteful games, Miss. Patty and Babette approved. And then presents!

"I left Paris in charge of setting up since apparently she read an expose on the spa industry in The New Yorker and between fungal infections and sexual exploitation…"

As if on cue the door came swinging open and Paris came striding in. "I didn't even say her name three times," Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"It's three o'clock," Paris announced as she closed the door behind her. "I've told the staff that we want tea served promptly at four. So in order for that to happen we need you to get out now so you can be dressed and ready for games to begin at quarter past three. I think it's much more time efficient if we combine tea and presents. That way we will be packed up and on our way by four-thirty.

"Did they check the temperature of this bath? The same rule applies as with water, no higher than your body temperature." Paris stuck her hand in Rory's tub. "This definitely feels warmer than 98.6. Get out and get ready, I am going to let whoever heated this filth up know that if your baby comes out brain damaged we will be holding them responsible." With that final threat Paris slammed out of the room leaving Rory and Lorelai giggling in her wake.

"I'm going to have to make sure that these poor people get an extra generous tip for keeping Paris occupied," Lorelai said struggling to sit up. "Stay put," she cautioned her daughter as she stood up and gingerly stepped out of the tub. "As soon as I shower off, I will help you out."

Smiling to herself as she heard the shower turn on and her mother break into a very enthusiastic version of 'Papa Don't Preach', Rory took the time alone to reflect on her life. Only a few short months before her future had been so uncertain. She was pregnant and was certain that she had lost Logan forever. She had yet to fully embrace her position with The Stars Hollow Gazette and the possibility of her book being published had only been a dream.

But everything had changed, and not just her circumstances, Rory admitted to herself. She had finally moved beyond the relentless need to be perfect that had been driving her to meet goal after goal ever since she could remember. Instead she was learning to be happy and content with where life had dropped her when everything else had fallen apart. The biggest surprise of all was that she was now the happiest she had ever been.

"What's with the cheesy grin?" her mother asked padding out of the shower room in one of the spas fluffy white robes.

"I'm just feeling happy," Rory laughed. "Life is good."

"Says the girl sitting in a mud puddle," Lorelai quipped. "Now I worked very hard to get the guck out of all of my nooks and crannies but you might have more of a problem given that you centre of gravity had shifted and there are parts of you that are not so easily accessible. Now since they haven't provided us with a pulley or a crane I'm going to have to help you get out. And I did already mention all the cleaning I just did so don't pull me back in. Paris has us on a schedule."

"I can tell you from previous experience that not sticking to Paris's plan is an unpleasant experience so I'd better get out so we can have a well organized and timely baby shower," taking hold of her mother's hand Rory managed to haul herself up to the her feet.

"Graceful," Lorelai smirked reaching for a towel only to drop it when she turned back around again. "Rory!" She cried reaching for her daughter that was doubled over, clutching her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" Rory whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "It hurts! Get Paris, she'll know what to do. And call Logan!"

–

"Both Rory and the baby are fine," Logan Huntzberger announced several hours later to a crowded hospital waiting room. "It was just Braxton Hicks."

"Is that the Doctor?" Babette piped up from where she and Miss. Patty and the majority of the baby shower guests had huddled together as they waited. Lane leaned in to explain to her while motioning for Logan to continue.

"They're going to keep her in for observation tonight and then if everything is okay in the morning she'll be released. The doctor is strongly recommending bed rest for the next few weeks though. She's sleeping now so if everyone wants to go home I will keep you all updated."

After accepting hugs and promising to pass on messages to Rory it was finally only Logan, Lorelai and Emily left in the waiting room. With a sigh Logan plopped down onto one of the plastic covered seats, running his hands over his face. "That was scary," he admitted.

"That's just the preview," Lorelai said resting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Wait for the big show in a month or so. If you want to go home and get some rest I can stay with her tonight."

"No," Logan said shaking his head. "I want to stay with her. She was pretty shaken up before she finally fell asleep."

"I'll stay." Emily announced. "You need to get home to Luke and Nathan," she informed Lorelai before turning to Logan. "And you need to get everything prepared for Rory to come home tomorrow. If she's on bedrest you can hardly expect her to live above a diner. Lorelai, give Logan your keys, my bag is in your car. I've decided that I'm going to stay until after the baby is born anyway. I've missed too much lately. This way I will be able to make sure Rory is properly taken care of and spend some time with Nathan."

Balking for a moment, Lorelai exchanged a look with Logan, who could only grin and shrug. Deciding argument was futile she handed over her keys. "If you insist mom. Please do not make any of the Doctors or nurses cry."

–

"I cannot believe how quickly Logan pulled this off." Lane exclaimed the next day sitting on the foot of Rory and Logan's new bed in what would one day be their living room of their new home. "When I ordered the boys new bunk bed last year it was practically like a hostage negotiation to arrange delivery. He managed in less than twenty four hours to get an entire bedroom set delivered and set up."

"He's quite the charmer, that boy," Rory agreed leaning back against the headboard, her hands folded on her belly. "And also quite handy to have the last name Huntzberger"

"I need to order a new dishwasher soon, does my position of best friend to his baby mama mean I can take advantage of his skills and last name?"

"Absolutely," Rory agreed before turning serious. " The doctor said I need to stay on bedrest until I'm 39 weeks to give the baby some time to grow. They were worried I was showing signs of early labour. I'm not allowed to work or move or do anything that might stress me out. You had to do this before Steve and Kwan were born, how did you not go crazy? I've only been home a few hours and I can't imagine having to stare at these four walls for the next three weeks. And listen to that!" She pointed up as a power drill began to buzz as Tom and his crew worked to finish the second floor of the house.

"We have a schedule worked out," Lane reassured her with a pat on the leg. "We have meal delivery, visitors and so many different forms of entertainment you will be begging for us to leave you alone with these four walls."

"I just had so much I wanted to get done before the baby came," Rory said with a sigh. "Logan has a journalism student from Yale interning at The Gazette through the summer that's willing to stay on part time until Christmas. That's where that fancy last name comes in handy again, a reference from a Huntzberger is worth barely earning minimum wage at a small town newspaper.

"And my book. I just finished editing it but there might need to be other changes. I really don't understand why I can't do that from bed. The doctor, Logan, my grandmother and even my mother all agree that I should just take some time off and just sit on my butt and keep ballooning!"

"You've never just sat around doing nothing before," Lane said understanding the root of Rory's frustration. "Just think of all the crappy reality shows you can make fun of while secretly becoming addicted. And the internet offers various ways to wile away the hours without even realizing it. Have you looked at Reddit lately? You'll be fine. This is what's best for you and the baby."

Taking another deep breath Rory was finally able to smile at her friend. "You're right. Of course you're right. It's just really overwhelming."

Lane was about to agree with her when there came a knock at the front door followed by Kirks voice calling hello. "So, remember when I mentioned that there had been entertainment arranged for you, well get prepared to be entertained," she announced as Kirk and his pet pig Petal entered the room dressed in matching clown costumes.


	17. Chapter 17

Time did not exactly fly while Rory was on bedrest but, as Lane had promised, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. With Stars Hollow being the town it was she was never allowed to be bored and very rarely was she left to her own devices. But as the end of her imposed confinement came closer she was looking forward to being able to leave the house.

"Now, will that girl ever learn? Just look at her!" Emily Gilmore exclaimed at Rory's laptop from the chair she had pulled over beside the bed. "I've met rocks with more common sense!"

"She does seem to have a blatant disregard for her own safety," Rory agreed attempting to hide a smile at how invested her Grandmother had become in The Vampire Diaries. "You know Grandma, it would be really easy to set you up with an ipad and show you how to use Netflix. You could keep watching this and any other show you like."

"Oh, now don't be silly," Emily scoffed, her eyes never leaving the screen. "I'm only doing my part to keep you entertained. Watching this show every morning has certainly been a good distraction for you."

"It's been a distraction, alright," Rory laughed before pausing as she heard a sound. "Was that the door?" she asked her grandmother who immediately reached over and closed Rory's laptop, the thought of anyone, her daughter especially, catching her watching a show she would normally deem 'garbage' was too much more her.

"I'll check," Emily said getting to her feet. "It's only 11:30. The schedule clearly states that I am here from 10 until noon everyday, when Luke brings you your lunch. At one o'clock today Miss. Patty and Babette are coming to sit and catch you up on 'what's what,' according to Babette and then Zach is bringing over Steve and Kwan to visit until your mother is done work and then she and Nathan are coming over with your dinner until Logan gets home at 7. I seem to be the only one capable of sticking to the plan the way people are constantly dropping in willy nilly."

"I'm 39 weeks tomorrow morning," Rory called after her. "If the Doctor okays everything I will be back on my feet tomorrow afternoon…" she trailed off as she strained to hear who her Grandmother was greeting at the front door.

A moment later both her Grandmother and Odette burst into the room speaking rapid french. Odettes face was flushed and she was smiling from ear to ear. With a joyous exclamation that Rory did not understand, her grandmother reached out and kissed Odette on both cheeks before pulling her in for a hug.

"What's going on?" Rory demanded throwing her legs over the side of the bed so she could stand.

"Odette has the most wonderful news," Emily gushed giving Rory a gentle but firm push so she was back to sitting on the bed. "I will let her tell you and I'll go and get Nathan from your mother at the inn so he can take his afternoon nap at home. Stay off your feet." She ordered Rory before sailing out of the room.

Before Rory even had a chance to settle back onto the bed Odette had launched herself ather in a tight embrace. "I just received the most wonderful phone call!" she exclaimed. "And it's you I must thank for it"

"Me?" Rory squeaked, returning her friends hug even though she was confused.

"Yes, you!" pulling back Odette swiped away at the happy tears that had pooled in her eyes. "My father called."

"Ahhhh," Rory said finally understanding. "I take it he had a conversation with Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"Yes! I don't know how you did it but they spoke, all is forgiven and they have even decided to go ahead with their merger and my father is coming here to see me and meet Jess. We're getting married!"

That's wonderful!" Rory exclaimed, feeling her own eyes begin to tear up. "But you're already married!"

"Well, yes." Odette said standing up to pace the room, too excited to stay still any longer. "But I want a real wedding. One where all the people that are important in our lives will be there. Nothing big, but special. I just spoke to Jess, he said he will take some vacation time from work this week to meet my father when he arrives tomorrow and then I thought we might be married on Saturday. Perhaps at The Dragonfly? That is where we met. I will need to speak to Lorelai."

"Saturday is five days away, that is very ambitious," Rory broke in. "But my mother loves a challenge and is a romantic at heart so guaranteed she will say yes. And I'm glad Jess will be able to get here. All of this back and forth you two are doing is crazy."

"I know," Odette said with a sigh. "We need to make a decision. I know it makes sense for me to move to Philadelphia. But in just such a small time, Stars Hollow has become my home."

Feeling bad for bringing up the one sore spot in an otherwise perfect relationship and making Odette turn serious when she had been so happy moments before, Rory hastened to change the subject. "You'll need to go shopping! If the doctor springs me from bedrest tomorrow I would love to go along with you!"

Brightening immediately Odette reached out to take hold of Rory's hand. "I would love for you to be my bridesmaid. Is that how you say it in English?"

"Yes, and I would love to if you don't mind having a blimp that can't control her hormones under control for a bridesmaid."

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Odette laughed.

–

Odette and Jess's wedding took place on a beautiful Saturday afternoon in the gardens of The Dragonfly Inn. The bride, absolutely radiant in her white wedding dress, was escorted down the aisle by her very charming and contrite father, just as she wanted. Rory, having been cleared by the doctor, stood, in all of her pregnant glory as her bridesmaid while Jess had asked his Uncle Luke to be his best man.

"What a beautiful day," Rory sighed later that evening as she and Logan danced together in the parking lot of The Dragonfly, that was serving as a temporary dance floor.

"Giving you any ideas?" Logan asked with a grin as he carefully maneuvered Rory around the dance floor.

"How about we just concentrate on one thing at a time," Rory laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer. "Like getting this baby turned around so that it's head is facing in the direction it's meant to be!"

"The doctor said that the more you move the better the chances of the baby turning on it's own, so dancings good." Logan reminded her as the music slowed and he pulled her closer. "And there are other activities that he's cleared as well…"

"Do you mind if we cut in?" Blushing, Rory pulled back from Logan to smile at the newlyweds that were standing hand in hand as other couples continued to dance around them.

"Absolutely," Logan said placing Rory's hand in Jess's before holding his out to Odette.

Moving in to Jess's arms as they began to move to the music Rory couldn't hold back the giggle that bubbled up. "Jess Mariano can dance. Who woulda thunk it?"

"I've got some sweet moves," Jess agreed. "I'd try to dip you but you seem to be a little top heavy and I think it would take us both down. And Logan and I might be on good terms now but if I dropped you I might be leaving for my honeymoon with a black eye and I can't say that's I'd blame him. So I'll just have to impress you by not stepping on your toes."

Looking over across the dance floor where Logan and Odette were dancing Rory couldn't help but feel a small pang. "That's how everyone thought this whole thing would turn out," she whispered to Jess. "Those two dancing together at a wedding."

"And it is how things turned out," Jess said with a slight shrug. "Everything is the way it's supposed to be and everyone is happy. And I meant to thank you for whatever you had to do to get Mitchum Huntzberger to talk to Odette's dad. Having him here, back in her life means everything to her."

"I'm so glad. Just look how beautiful and happy she looks! And the whole Mitchum thing really wasn't that big of a deal. I just wish he and Logan could find a bit of common ground. They agreed to meet for a round of golf a few weeks ago. They only made it to the 7th hole before Logan walked off the course. They just keep pushing at each other."

"Fathers, man," Jess said with a sad shake of his head. "It's too bad not every kid had a Luke in their life. There would be a lot less screwed up adults if they did."

Looking over to the edge of the dance floor where Luke sat at a table with his arm slung over Lorelai's shoulder, his proud smile smile clearly visible Rory felt a lump form in her throat. "Thank goodness for Luke," she agreed with a sniffle.

Seeming to realize that he was holding hormones in human form in his arms Jess hurried to change the subject. "I'm glad the weather held. The forecast is calling for rain all next week. We're going to New York for a few days and then when we come back we're going to start house hunting."

"What?" Rory practically shouted coming to a halt right in the middle of the dance floor.

"Shhhhhh," Jess whispered gently prodding her to keep moving. "I haven't actually brought it up with Odette yet. She loves it here and I love her. I can do the majority of my work from home anyway and can show my face at the office a few times a month."

"I'm a little bit stunned but so happy. And Odette is going to be over the moon. Apparently the love of a good woman can do many things including turning you into a townie."

"Take that back!" Jess hissed playfully pretending that he was going to dip her after all. "But Stars Hollow has become the hip place to be, don't you know. I heard Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger just set up their love nest there. It's the next Brooklyn for Millenials."

"It's ever better." Rory said with a laugh as she executed a clumsy spin. "And the quality of neighbours is getting better everyday!"


	18. Chapter 18

"I think I finally get the drowned rat reference," Rory announced to The Gazette office the following Thursday. Stopping to catch her breath in the doorway before shaking the water off her umbrella she was taken aback by the speed and agility in which Charlie wheeled over one of the office chairs for her. Thanking him with a grateful smile she lowered her bulk down with a sigh.

"What are you doing out in this weather?" Esther demanded rummaging around the coffee station until she came up with a somewhat clean tea towel which she handed to Rory to dry off the best she could. "You should be at home with your feet up."

"I know, I know. But I've been stuck at home since it started raining Sunday night and I couldn't stand it anymore. It was almost as bad as bedrest. Logan should be back from his meeting in New York in about an hour. I thought I would walk down here, maybe clean up my desk a little and then have him pick me up. Where's Alex?" She asked looking around the office for the Yale student that was acting editor while Rory was off on maternity leave.

"He left over an hour ago," Charlie mumbled as he shuffled back to his desk. "Roads are starting to wash out."

"Oh geez," Rory muttered reaching for her phone and dialing Logan. "You two should go home," she told them as she waited for him to answer. "I'm assuming that the paper has been sent to the printers. If it's like this tomorrow just stay home. I'll have Logan call Alex too."

"Bad news Ace," Logan said finally answering the phone. "The dam upriver broke and the road between Woodbury and Stars Hollow is underwater. I'm just waiting to hear but it sounds like they're expecting Stars Hollow to be flooded in a matter of hours."

"Oh no!" she moaned. "Are you turning around and trying to go the other way?"

"That was my plan," he laughed bitterly. "But it looks like there was a mudslide that washed out the highway on that side. Stars Hollow is for all intents and purposes marooned."

"What?" she practically yelled! "No! That's impossible. I just walked down to The Gazette and it's wet but no signs of flooding."

"Rory, please tell me that you're at home." Logans voice came across scarily calm. "That you are not out of the house when the entire town is about to be hit with flood waters anytime now. You're two days past your due date."

"I know, I'm on my way home now. Don't worry about me, okay? Just stay safe and call me when you know more."

Before Logan could answer the phone went dead. "Internets down," Charlie's wispy voice announced from where he sat at his desk just as the lights flickered off. "Power too."

"Okay," Rory said struggling up out of her chair. "That's it, we need to get out of here as quickly as we can." Filling them in as she leaned down to check the drawers of the editor's desk for anything valuable. "Anything that we don't want under water we need to put up."

"That's enough." Esther announced after ten minutes of them hustling around trying to ensure everything of value would be safe. "We've done what we can."

"You two go home now," Rory said.

"And what about you?" Esther demanded. "You're ready to pop. I'm not leaving you here alone."

"I just need to walk across the square to Lukes, he'll make make sure I get home." Rory assured her hiding her smile at Esther's concern. In the last twenty minute she had heard her speak more than she had in the past year.

"You'll go right now," Esther said as she and Charlie shrugged into their rain gear and headed for the door. "No lollygagging around this place."

"I promise," Rory agreed. "I just need to lock up. You two go ahead, I will only be a minute behind you."

Satisfied that Rory would be on her way Esther dragged Charlie out into the driving rain. Rory walked around doing one final sweep of the office before quickly penning a letter for Odette and Jess, who were due to return from New York that afternoon. Grabbing her soggy umbrella she locked up The Gazette saying a silent prayer that it would not suffer too much damage.

Stepping out onto the street Rory squinted through the rain amazed at how quickly mainstreet had emptied. Stars Hollow looked like a ghost town. With a shiver she lifted her umbrella to open it and immediately froze as a warm gush of water ran down her legs. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before carefully crossing the street towards Lukes.

–

Only when she reached the door of Luke's and was confronted with the closed sign did Rory start to panic. Cursing herself and her amazingly bad timing she banged on the door quickly coming to the conclusion that no one was there. Tears streaming down her face she sunk down on the front steps trying to gain her composure before deciding what her next best course of action would be.

Lost in her own misery she didn't even see the headlights until she heard a door slam and someone calling her name. "Rory? Is that you?" came a very familiar voice.

Attempting to wipe her eyes as she straightened up even though the pounding rain made the gesture useless. "Dean?" she asked incredulously wondering for a moment if she was hallucinating.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" He asked crouching down on the steps beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked still in a bit of a daze. "The dam burst and there was a mudslide…"

"I know," Dean said. "We just made it through before everything started going to hell. We're here to see my folks. But you haven't answered me. What are you doing out here?"

"I was just out for a walk and went by The Gazette and then Logan called and he's stranded in Woodbury and then the phones went down and the power is out and my water just broke," she practically wailed. "And I just want to go home."

"Okay, I'm here to help" Dean said and before Rory could respond he scooped her up and carried her over to the black SUV that sat idling at the curb. A woman hopped out of the front seat and held the door open as Dean gently slid Rory in.

"Jen, you remember Rory?" Dean said a moment later as he came around to the passengers side. "Rory, my wife Jen. And the kids."

'Hi," Rory said smiling weakly, torn between gratitude and embarrassment, as she turned to face Dean's wife and children, who were all silently staring from their carseats at the lady that their father had just rescued from the street.

"Jen's a nurse," Dean informed Rory as he slowly inched his way around the town square after asking for her address. "Rory thinks her water broke," he said meeting his wife's eyes in the rearview.

Leaning forward Jen began to question Rory on her pregnancy and exactly what she had just experienced. Her voice was soothing and Rory felt herself begin to calm down as Dean pulled up to her house. "You take your kids to your parents," Jen said to Dean as she opened her door. "I will stay with Rory. If the phones are down you won't be able to get a hold of anyone so who would you like Dean to get for you?"

"My mom and Lane," Rory said with no hesitation. "And thank you, Dean, so much," she said as Jen opened her door and helped Rory out. "And please be careful."

"He'll be fine," Jen reassured her as they made their way to the front door and she took the keys from Rory's shaking hands, "and so will you. We will just take this one step at a time."

 **–**

Less than an hour later Rory was dry and comfortable as she sat in front of a roaring fire in her living room on furniture that had only been delivered a few days before. "I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough," she said to Jen, who was scurrying around lighting candles.

"Well, we were hardly going to leave you stranded in the middle of town," Jen laughed coming to sit beside Rory on the couch. "How are you feeling? Any pains?"

"No, shouldn't there be pain? My water definitely broke."

"Everyone's labour is different," Jess hastened to reassure her. "You're comfortable right now and baby is active so I think you are still in the early stages of labour. Once Dean gets back with your mother we will hopefully have a better idea of what is going on. I can examine you if necessary, I have assisted with many, many births so if things start happening I know what to do."

Before Rory could start to panic again at the thought of being stranded and in labour and all of the things that could go wrong the front door banging open caught her attention. "Rory!" She heard her mother calling before she appeared in the doorway of the living room followed by Lane, Emily, Luke and Dean. They were all soaked.

"I'm fine," she assured Lorelai as she came to crouch down next to her. "My waters have broken but so far that's it. I'm really lucky that Dean and Jen found me though."

"I still don't understand what you were doing out in the weather," Emily said shrugging out of her jacket before turning to warm herself in front of the fire. "But it doesn't matter, we need to get you to the hospital."

"What part of all roads closed and massive flood heading our way did you not understand?" Lorelai snapped not taking her eyes off of Rory. "And no cell reception on top of the power being off too." she added before Emily could argue. "We're cut off."

"Go and get dry off," Rory urged both her mother and Grandmother before turning her attention to the group huddled together in the doorway having a whispered conversation. "You guys should too."

"What's going on?" Rory asked Lane when she finally broke away from Dean, Luke and Jen and came over to check on her. "What are they talking about?"

"Just trying to figure out what we need here," Lane said a little too casually. "Nothing to worry about. I'm just going to go and get changed, okay? Zach and the boys are over at Mama's moving all the inventory upstairs so I have to thank you for getting me out of that."

After Lane left the room Rory watched as Dean gave his wife a kiss goodbye before he and Luke headed out again. "Where are they going?" she asked Jen when she came and sat down beside her on the couch. "Because the conversation going on over there was a bit too intense for me to think it was about who was picking up more toilet paper."

"There are those journalistic skills I've heard so much about," Jen laughed turning to face Rory with a smile. "Dean and Luke are away to get Lukes boat out of storage. They think it will come in handy. And then apparently there is a network of back roads that they think they might be able to use to beat the flood water and get to Woodbury and at the very least get Logan and hopefully some help."

"That sounds really dangerous," Rory murmured overcome with a sense of both relief and worry.

"And like an adventure," Jen added. "Men are really just little boys looking to save the day. They know what they're doing so don't worry about them. Now, you said you have your medical files in your hospital bag. Tell me where that is and I'll go over it with you if you don't mind. It's best that we're prepared, just in case."


	19. Chapter 19

"The fact that the town is called Stars Hollow should be a good indication that we are prone to flooding," Lorelai said to the room at large several hours later as she peered out the living room window in to the pouring rain. Afternoon had turned to evening and they had lost the small bit of natural light they had. "But I've lived here for over 30 years and I'd never worried about it. Thank god for Luke being prepared with all his candles and camping gear."

"If this town had proper medical facilities rather than fifteen candle shops we would have no reason to be worried right now" Emily snapped from where she was seated on the couch. "How is it possible that a town this size does not have a single doctor?"

Before Lorelai and Emily could indulge in the the fight that had been simmering all day, a moan from Rory distracted them. Her labour had started in earnest by late afternoon and had progressed quickly. "The pains are coming closer together," Emily whispered to her daughter looking at her watch. "It's only been two minutes since the last one."

Trying to hide her concern Lorelai moved over to rub Rory's back as she held onto the mantle of the fireplace as the contraction wracked her body. "You're doing great, kid," she reassured her. "Really, really great!"

Straightening up as the pain subsided Rory swiped her arm across her eyes. "Do you think they're okay? Shouldn't they have been back by now?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Lorelai reassured her sounding much more confident than she felt. "It would have taken them quite a while to get to Woodbury by the backroads and then they needed to get back. There is nothing to worry about."

"I wish Logan were here," she said as her mother helped her back to the couch. "I don't want to go through this without him. Lane and Jen are upstairs getting the bedroom ready because I'm getting close."

"Hey, listen," Lorelai said pushing Rory's disheveled hair out of her eyes. "A lot of things are out of our control right now. I know you want Logan to be here but if things start happening you can't exactly cross your legs and keep the baby in until a more ideal time arises. I know it all seems so scary and uncertain right not but one day this is going to make a great story. You are going to be able to one up any of the other mothers in baby gymboree."

"Everything is ready upstairs," Lane announced appearing in the doorway as another contraction hit and Rory grabbed hold of both her mother and grandmothers hands. "When you're ready, Jen's upstairs and I've got a list of things to get together so we're ready," she held up a scrap of paper. "I'm off to boil some water and start sterilizing stuff. Call if you need me."

Exchanging a worried look over Rory's head both Emily and Lorelai helped her stand back up and slowly made their way up the stairs, pausing halfway as another pain hit before easing her through the bedroom door where they found Jen bustling around lighting more candles.

"If you can help Rory on to the bed and find a position that is comfortable, I can run downstairs and see if Lane has the water ready so I can wash my hands and then examine Rory. Emily, I could use some help, if you don't mind," she called over her shoulder on her way out of the room.

"I have no idea what we did to be so lucky that it was Dean and Jen that found you in front of Luke's and not Jim the meat delivery guy. This could have been a very different situation," Lorelai joked trying to lighten the mood as she helped Rory onto the bed that had been stripped and covered with a rain tarp and several layers of towels. "And I hate to side with your grandmother but it has been pretty short sighted of this town not to have at least a Doctor's office."

Several minutes passed as Rory squirmed to get comfortable and Lorelai paced. She was about to run downstairs and see what was going on when she heard a commotion coming from the bottom of the stairs. Raising her head up from the pillow where she had been resting between pains, Rory's face burst into a smile as she heard her name being called and feet pounding up the steps. "Logan."

In any other circumstance Lorelai and Rory would have both laughed at the sight of Logan, soaked and covered in mud, but they were both so relieved his appearance hardly registered. "Are you okay?" he asked rushing to Rory's side.

Grasping his hand in hers she smiled up at him, tears in her eyes. "I am now."

–

Minutes later Lorelai joined the group that had gathered in the kitchen while Logan sat with Rory. Dean and Luke were in a similar state as Logan, as were Jess and Odette, who it turned out had also been stranded in Woodbury on their way home from their honeymoon and had run into Logan. "We have a plan." Luke announced reaching out to kiss his wife. "How's Rory?"

"She's doing well, her labour is progressing. I've held off examining her because I was hoping that we would be able to get her to the hospital. I am concerned though because at her last check up the baby was still in the breech position." Jen informed the room at large. "It's not an ideal situation but it's totally possible for her to deliver the baby safely, it's just going to be a lot harder. I have to get back up to her," she said grabbing a basen of freshly boiled water. "Keep safe and check on the kids at your parents," she called over her shoulder to Dean before disappearing out of the kitchen.

"So, what's the plan?" Emily demanded breaking the silence that everyone had fallen in to as they digested the information that Jen had left them with. "You said you had a plan."

"We hopefully have help coming," Luke said collapsing down onto one of the kitchen chairs. "There was a 20 car pile up just outside of Woodbury, people trying to beat the flood and get out of town and driving like idiots. Anyway, lots of injuries and the hospital and staff there are overwhelmed as is. So we have help coming in from elsewhere by helicopter. Kirk has already headed up into the hills outside of town where he should be able to get cell reception. Jess and Dean are going to climb up onto the roof of the high school with flashlights so it can land there and I'll be down below with my boat waiting."

"You guys are amazing," Lorelai murmured after a moment of stunned silence. "You've been out there for hours now and you're going out again into the dark and cold, not to mention that what you're all doing is incredibly dangerous." She stopped again to compose herself. "Thank you all."

"We've got to get going," Luke announced reaching across the table to give Lorelai's hand a squeeze before getting up and heading for the door, Dean and Jess following. "It's going to be okay," he told the women left in the kitchen as he opened the door. "We'll be back soon."

–

It took less than an hour for the the men to return but it felt like an eternity to those waiting in the house. News came from upstairs that Rory was fully dilated so Lorelai and Lane went to her while Odette and Emily kept busy in the kitchen, keeping water boiling on the gas stove top and preparing food for whoever wanted it, chatting nervously in French to occupy themselves.

When the door finally came flying open they both let out a sigh of relief rushing to greet the wet and weary group that came trudging in. "Mitchum! Shira!" Emily gasped, clearly surprised to see Logan's parents as she backed up to make room as everyone began shedding their wet clothing.

"When Logan called and explained what was going on and asking me to arrange for a helicopter and a doctor Shira and I decided to come along. This is Dr. Carl Mills, head of Obstetrics at Columbia University. We've been friends for years and he agreed to help us out given the situation." Mitchum explained introducing the older gentleman that was clutching a medical bag.

"I'll show you upstairs," Emily said. "We have been fortunate to have a very capable young nurse taking care of Rory but I'm sure they will be happy to have your help."

Ushering everyone else into the living room to warm up in front of the fire Odette worked quickly to arrange food and dry clothing. Before she could even begin to pour coffee Dr. Mills had returned to the living room with Emily trailing behind. "The young lady said that she would prefer to have her baby delivered by the nurse that has been handling things and they will call me if they need me." he chuckled with a shrug. "Everything looks to be under control," he assured the room before anyone had the chance to argue.

As Odette showed the doctor where he could change into dry clothes Emily settled in to a spot on the couch which Jess had jumped up to vacate for her. Turning to face Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger, who were huddled in front of the fire.

"I am certainly surprised to see the two of you here," she said with narrowed eyes. "But I for one am not about to allow you to swan in here on a helicopter with a doctor acting like you've saved the day. Where have you been for the last several months. Years for that matter? You have both caused my grandaughter a lot of grief and heartache over the years and it's only now that she's bringing the next Huntzberger heir into the world that you've decided that she's worth anything?'

"Now, Emily," Mitchum began but his wife cut him off before he could go any further.

"You're right, Emily." She agreed. "We treated Rory terribly years ago. I could see how good she was for Logan. When they broke up he was miserable and I should have used my influence to try to fix things, we both should have, but we didn't. They were young and we just thought they would get over each other. They obviously didn't.

"And now they've found each other again and they're having a baby. We've missed that because of this stupid rift between Logan and Mitchum. And over what? Business!" She spat. " I just don't care anymore. I haven't seen either of my children in months because Honor won't speak to us until we make things right with Logan and so we haven't seen our grandsons for months and now Rory and Logan are having this baby and if things don't change we might not get to see this child either. Things have to change."

Ignoring the stares of the virtual strangers that were seated around the room, riveted by the drama unfolding in front of them, she turned back to her husband. "I've had enough. You had the choice to make things right with Logan weeks ago when he invited you to play golf. You turned that into a war. He's happy where he is, with what he's doing. He's in love and is starting a family now. You need to stop being his boss and start being his father or I'm leaving. This seems like a nice town, I might just move here."

Both Jess and Dean attempted to cover up their laughs as Luke let out a groan at that last threat from Logan's mother, who was still staring at her husband with her hands on her hips. Mitchum, who did not look very pleased to have their family's dirty laundry laid out in front of strangers was just opening his mouth to reply when he was cut off by a high, thin wail from upstairs. It was the unmistakable cry of a newborn baby.

The entire room froze. In a night of many long hours of waiting and worrying the five minutes it took before Logan appeared in the living room, were the longest by far. "Rory's fine." He assured everyone as he stepped in. "And the baby is too." With a huge grin he moved to throw his arm over his mother's shoulder, giving her a squeeze. "It's a girl!"


	20. Chapter 20

It was over. As Rory lay in her bed cradling her new baby daughter she couldn't help but reflect on where things began nine months before. A beginning that had meant to be an end. "I can't believe how perfect she is," Rory murmured running her finger gently down the babies downy cheek. "That she came from me."

"She most definitely came from you," Lorelai laughed as she moved to open the drapes covering the bedroom window. "We would have needed an ark to smuggle in another baby. But I agree with you about her being perfect. And look at that. Not only is she perfect but she brought the sun!"

For the first time in days the rain had stopped and weak sunlight was fighting it's way through the cloud covering of the early dawn sky. "I guess it's exhausting work taking that cruise down the birth canal." Lorelai said coming to sit on the bed beside her daughter and granddaughter. "I just wanted one more peek before Logan comes back up and you two can have some alone time to admire your creation. And then hopefully get some sleep because you need it. This little lady has a set of lungs and she knows how to use them so rest up before she remembers."

"I will," Rory promised with a laugh. "I was actually hoping you would stay for a minute when Logan gets back," she said reaching out to take her mother's hand. As if on cue Logan entered the room quietly, a huge grin still plastered on his face, followed by Emily Gilmore.

"Oh, Rory," her grandmother whispered tiptoeing up to the bed to take her first look at the next generation nestled in her granddaughters arms. "Oh, she's just beautiful."

"Thank you, Grandma," Rory said, tears springing to her eyes as she received a hug from Emily. "Would you like to hold her?"

Nodding, Emily sat in the chair that Logan had pulled up beside the bed for her as Lorelai transfered the sleeping baby from Rory's arms to Emily's. The room was silent as everyone watched the normally reserved Emily Gilmore's expression soften as she gazed down at her great granddaughter. "I wish your grandfather could have been here to see her," she murmured after a moment not bothering to hide or wipe away the tears that had began to stream down her face. "He would have been so proud."

"I know," Rory agreed accepting a tissue from her mother who was dabbing the tears from her own eyes. "If she had been a boy we had planned to call her Richard, after Grandpa. I know everyone thought the obvious choice for a girl would be Lorelai but Logan and I both agreed that there are enough Lorelai's in the family for the time being. Instead we thought it was high time that there was another Emily. I think Grandpa would have agreed."

Shocked, Emily's head slowly came up, her eyes meeting Rory's, her mouth gaping open slightly. "This is Emily Lane. We thought two Emily's might be confusing so we are going to call her Elly." Rory told her gently.

"Hello Elly," Emily finally crooned running her hands over the spattering of blonde hair on the newborn's head. She was willing to bet that the eyes that were currently resting behind paper thin eyelids were blue, just as she predicted many years before. "Hello sweet girl." Looking up at Rory, her eyes shining with happiness. "Thank you," she mouthed holding the baby close. "Thank you."

–

An hour later after everyone in the house had had a quick peek at the baby and a chance to offer their congratulations to Rory and Logan it was finally just the three of them left. "I can't believe she slept through all that," Logan said shutting their bedroom door before collapsing on the bed beside Rory.

Turning on her side, wincing slightly in discomfort, Rory laid Elly on the bed between them so that they could both admire her. "You're my hero, Ace," Logan whispered hovering over the sleeping newborn to lay a kiss on Rory's lips. "You were an absolute warrior giving birth to her the way you did. I have never been so scared in all of my life though. Next time we are checking you into the hospital a month in advance."

"Next time, huh?" Rory chuckled gently resting her hand over his on their daughters tiny chest.

"I think we could manage at least another two, maybe three." Logan said with a smile. "This is what we're supposed to be doing, you and me. Settling down, starting a family. I think we made a pretty good start."

Sitting up he gathered the baby in his arms and walked over to the window to look down on the street. "We were lucky, the flood water only reached the square. It looks like it's already starting to recede but there's going to be a lot of work."

"Everyone's okay?" Rory asked struggling to sit up once again. "No one was hurt? What about damages?"

"Nothing major from what we've heard so far. We were lucky," Logan repeated coming to sit back down on the bed beside Rory. "I think Elly has something for you," he whispered handing the baby back to Rory.

Puzzled and then worried that he meant the baby already had a dirty diaper she accepted her daughter back with a slight feeling of trepidation. When the baby did not stir she looked at Logan quizzically. "Open her hand," Logan urged with a grin.

Gently untangling her daughters tiny fingers her breath caught when a diamond ring came tumbling out onto lap. She quickly looked up at Logan who had caught the ring and was holding it out to her. "Elly and I were wondering if maybe you'd like to marry me?"

"Yes!" she cried out on a bubble of laughter with absolutely no hesitation. "Yes, I would love to marry you!" Holding her hand out for Logan to slide the ring onto her finger, it was only when she leaned in for a kiss did little Elly Huntzberger decide to make her presence known, letting out a squawk of protest as she was pressed tightly between her parents.

–

It did take time for Stars Hollow to recuperate after the flood. There was a huge cleanup effort and some rebuilding but by the last weekend in August the town had returned to normal and was ready to celebrate the marriage of Rory Gilmore to Logan Huntzberger.

Rory, dressed in a flowing white dress, with roses in her hair, was accompanied down the aisle by her mother and father as her marriage to Logan was witnessed by those that meant the most to them. The simplicity of the day might have surprised many that would recognize both the Gilmore and Huntzberger names as among New England's elite. The wedding announcement appeared only in The Stars Hollow Gazette and instead of a fancy reception the town square was transformed into a dance floor surrounded by food trucks and carnival rides. Everyone that had watched the couples journey through the years agreed that it was a perfect day and start to a marriage that had been a long time coming.

It was much later in the day, as the sky turned to night and strings of fairy lights lit up the square that Rory and Lorelai found a moment alone together on the steps of the Gazebo. "Look how happy everyone is ," Lorelai said slipping her feet out of her high heels with a sigh motioning to the couples whirling around the dance floor as children raced around, their laughter echoing through the square.

"And possibly the tiniest bit drunk," Rory laughed motioning to Paris and Doyle who were locked in a passionate embrace right in the middle of the dance floor, seemingly on their way to a reconciliation. "But it's so nice to see so much love," Rory agreed resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "And to be so in love."

"Because this is your wedding day and because I know exactly how you feel I will give you a pass on the sappy comments for the next 24 hours," Lorelai laughed. "Look at us now though, two married ladies. Who would have thought it, Mrs. Huntzberger?"

"Which is a considerably much bigger mouthful than Mrs. Danes," Rory returned. "But I think I will always consider myself a Gilmore Girl, even though we have expanded from just the two of us to a whole tribe. I can't even begin to think what must have been going through your mind when you decided to leave Hartford with me all those years ago but I'm so glad that this is where we landed, that this is where you made our life."

"Aw, kid," Lorelai sniffled dropping a kiss on the top of her daughters head. "Me too."

They both straightened up when they heard someone clear their throat nearby. "Do you mind if I steal my wife away for a dance?" Logan asked Lorelai with a grin. "I promise I'll bring her right back."

"Oh no, she's all yours now!" Lorelai joked. "You two go and dance and enjoy your wedding. I think I'll just sit here for a minute.

Smiling as the Logan lead his bride out on to the dance floor Lorelai leaned back on the steps of the Gazebo and watched her entire world play out in front of her. Sookie and Jackson, dancing together, their two younger children running wild with Doulah and Steve and Kwan and Paris and Doyles kids and Logan's nephews, while their oldest son, Davy was dancing self consciously with Rory's half sister, Gigi. Lulu and Kirk, Babette and Maury, Lane and Zach, Michel and Frederick and many other couples went whirling past her. She laughed to herself as she watched Logan's friend Finn lead a giggling April off the dance floor into a darkened doorway.

And then her attention shifted to across the square where a curious combination of her past and future sat gathered at a table. Luke and Christopher sat together, with the sleeping Nathan and Ellie on their respective laps. It was a friendship that she would never have expected but now as she watched them share another quiet toast she was glad that they had made their peace.

And then she watched as her mother approached Luke, leaning down to whisper to him before sitting down and Luke transferring the sleeping Nathan to her lap before getting up and taking a quick sweep before his eyes met hers across the dance floor. Taking a few steps he stopped right in the middle of the action and with a smile held his hand out to her. Jumping up Lorelai,leaving her shoes where they lay, Lorelai ran to him with a joyous laugh.

"This," she whispered motioning around the square before wrapping her arms around his neck as his snaked around her waist, pulling her close, "is what happily ever after looks like."

 **I have decided that this is where I would like to end this story for the time being. I have enjoyed writing my version of what happened next and I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read it and leave a positive review.**


End file.
